


Believe in Mii

by AwesomeTrinket



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), Summoners War (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Doubt, F/M, Lowkey Crossover, Pain, Pop star, Yandere, holy crap this is long, looping, possessive, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeTrinket/pseuds/AwesomeTrinket
Summary: Lisa is supposed to be your run-of-the-mill girl, but she's not. Within one journey to defeat Dark Lord Enigma, she's been a Mage, a Scientist, and a Princess, met nine people precious to her, and defeated countless monsters. When she wakes up from her journeys like it's a dream, deja vu overwhelms Lisa as she takes the same exact steps in her dreams, and meets the same exact people...and then everything resets again and again. Luckily for her, she's not alone in this.





	1. Prologue - Memories to Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> So what is this fanfiction? Well, I'll tell you in a nutshell: It's Miitopian Undertale. This is basically something I came up with after my friend and I both experienced data corruption in our Miitopia games and had to start from the beginning. (I'm still super mad about that because I just defeated the Dark Lord and was experiencing quests for the first time when it got corrupted...)
> 
> ANYway, I changed the Personal Mii from Mii Me to an OC, Lisa. I have a nasty habit of making the main characters self-inserts now, and I'm trying to break that habit. Other than that, everyone else was kept the same. Yes, at least six of my Miis are SW characters. I'm sort of obsessed. With that, let-sa goooo!

 

_…I remember everything…_

Lisa screamed, running as far as she could. She knew that the small town of Greenhorne was nearby – hopefully they would offer some explanation to why a face floated to her field of vision and stuck to a Moth. Her blonde hair billowed out behind her, only stopping when she stopped to take a breath.

As expected, no one believed her, not even the mayor of the town, Jafar. Of course, that all soon changed when _he_ appeared: Dark Lord Enigma. He floated in the air, above everyone’s heads; cold, pale hands reaching out like claws. The edge of Dark Lord Enigma’s purple robes swayed and fluttered in the direction that his evil energy swirled, torn and tattered at the edges.

 Two demonic black horns poked out of his crop of dark hair, red eyes glowing with hatred for the world. A wicked grin curled across his face, as pale as his hands. What drew everyone’s attention, though, was the amulet on his neck; a chain snaking across it, holding a heavy-looking gem shaped strangely like an eye, with a pupil and everything.

He laughed, revealing that he would plunge the world in darkness and despair, starting with the citizens of Greenhorne. His arms rose into the air, and just like that people’s faces were ripped off of their heads, a chorus of screams echoing out. Surprisingly, Lisa was one of those who kept her face, but as she gazed upon the scene Dark Lord Enigma left, she wished she hadn’t been so lucky.

Blood splattered the dirt path, bits of flesh lying on the pools of the dark liquid. What was more morbid than that was what was left of those who lost their face: a blank slate; not a single scratch or tear. The sarcastic guy, Gandalf, slumped on the ground. A distraught young mother, Nano, caught her son Jason as he fell forwards, faceless and unable to scream. As quick as he appeared, Dark Lord Enigma was gone.

In the heat of the moment, Lisa offered to help Nano save her son’s face. She gave Lisa a family heirloom to help protect her. As it turns out, she would need the guardian angel’s help as she fought off the mini slime Jason’s face was attached to – without the guardian angel, she wouldn’t have become a Mage.

_…I remember my first friend, Eliza…_

“I-I can’t deal with the both of them by myself!” Lisa shrieked, her voice raw from screaming. Two Rock Moths were at both sides of her.

“Looks like you’re having a tough time there…” Lisa’s guardian angel whispered in her ear. She could feel his comforting touch on one of her hands.

“Don’t worry…Help is coming. I have called for a girl to help you out…” A girl wearing a fluffy blue dress and had a bow tie the same color tying up her blonde hair came skipping down the path, microphone in hand. The girl stopped, looking around behind her glasses.

“Hmmm?” She muttered to herself. “How did I end up here?” Lisa called out for her help, the Rock Moth with a mouth cackling gleefully, almost drowning out her cry for help. The girl looked up, eyes snapping open at the sight of Lisa. She rushed over to her, agreeing to help.

The two of them together managed to fight off the Rock Moths. It was then that the girl introduced herself as Eliza, a kind soul who traveled about, singing to those who would listen. Lisa got her up-to-date with her quest and asked Eliza if she would like to join along. Of course, Eliza agreed.

_…I remember every last one of our conversations we had…_

Lisa had gone on to get a full-blown team; now instead of just her and Eliza, she had a Thief, Natalie, and a Warrior, Susano, fighting alongside them. The two girls had become as thick as thieves since then, best friends forever. Just as Lisa sighed that she couldn’t wait for a nice helping of Goblin Ham back at the inn, Eliza joyfully announced how much she loved HP Bananas. This sparked a full-on discussion about them.

“I don’t understand you three…” Natalie mumbled.

“Hey, come on, Natalie!” Lisa giggled. “We all know how delicious HP Bananas are, don’t try and claim you don’t like ‘em!”

“Yeah, Nat!” Susano chuckled as he flung an arm around her shoulders. She glared at him, pulling up her face mask so that only her glittering sea foam eyes could be seen. Susano didn’t seem to notice how she didn’t quite enjoy being in his presence. Eliza smiled sweetly at them.

“Aww, you two are so cute together!” She cooed. Susano had drunkenly confided to her and Lisa how much he liked Natalie, and the girls couldn’t help themselves but mention it every now and then.

“Once we defeat Dark Lord Enigma and save the world I’ll help you and Natalie go on dates and whatnot!” Lisa happily waved her wand in the air. Natalie kept her mouth shut, in fear that she might cuss Lisa out. Eliza noticed how upset she seemed.

“Are you alright, Natalie?” She asked, peering behind her glasses. “Would you like me to sing you a song to spread the love?”

_…I remember every interaction we’ve had…_

“Hey, where’d Selena go?” Lisa looked around, pulling up her goggles and setting down her Poison Flask. Her original team had since been gone ever since they left Greenhorne; spirited away by Dark Lord Enigma, who sealed away her original Mage job. She had decided to take on the role of a Scientist, hacking into the enemies’ source code and causing fatal errors to deal damage.

She and her new team were sitting on the soft sand of Neksdor Desert. The night was cool, and they had a barbecue going on. Yeonhong, or as everyone called her, Yeon, looked up from her instant ramen and shrugged. She donned a pink Heart Outfit and her microphone, which looked like a Ribbon Microphone, was on the ground next to her. The bright pink ribbon was set lower then Pop Stars usually wore, so that her ponytail could be kept up.

“Eh, she’ll be fine.” Galleon yawned, stretching a little. “She’s already five, she knows the way to our tent.”

“Correction: _Only_ five.” Lisa said. “At her age I was running around getting lost wherever I went, like Jason in Greenhorne.” By now, Galleon had already lost interest, instead watching Yeon.

“Still eatin’ that ramen, eh?” Yeon nodded calmly, swallowing the plastic-like noodles in her mouth.

“Yep; it’s one of my favorite foods.” Lisa was chewing on a piece of fruit on her kebab, curious as to where Selena went. Finally, the little girl came bouncing back to the team, holding something in her hands.

“Wheeee!” She sang out gleefully. “I found a mushroom!” The tiny girl eagerly clutched a bright red mushroom in both hands. Her eyes sparkled with delight at her discovery, getting the attention of her teammates.

“…So who’s gonna eat that? Ain’t gonna be me, that’s for sure…” Galleon said. Instantly, Yeon shot her hand up.

“I’ll eat it!” She announced. Deep down, Lisa knew that she was just trying to impress Galleon, and honestly she kind of found them cute together.

The Thief (or pirate, as he called himself) was laid-back, more content to hide behind the others and munch on their HP Bananas. Yeon, on the other hand, was the most stubborn girl Lisa knew. She did care deeply about Galleon, though – maybe a bit too much. More than once she caught her watching over Galleon as he slept. She didn’t like to think about it, though, and other than that she was really nice.  It would be a little strange, seeing such diverse personalities together, but opposites attract, right?

Five minutes later, the team was happily eating their kebabs, with the exception of Yeon. The mushroom was gripped tightly in her hand, the red tip now showing obvious grill marks. A weird, quivering feeling rested in the bottom of her stomach like a rock. She made a promise to eat it to impress Galleon, and she was _not_ going to break that promise. What felt like hours passed by. Her eyes widened as her tongue processed the taste of the mushroom…

“AW, EWWW!” She shrieked, spitting it out, spluttering over and over again to try and get the burning aftertaste out of her tastebuds. Her teammates practically fell over laughing as she chugged down her bottle of water. Yeon would have been angry, but she found it hard to be when she saw Galleon laughing, even if it was at her misfortune.

_…every battle…_

“Charlotte! To your left!” Lisa shouted. The little girl nodded and jumped in the air, turning and twisting her body so that she would land on her feet like a cat. The Pom scowled; it’s attempted attack a failure. Charlotte smiled, glad that she had Lisa as a friend, before finishing it off with a Royal Wave.

“W-waah! Did I hurt you? I’m sorry!” She squeaked, hiding behind her fan. Even though she knew it was a monster trying to hurt her team, she couldn’t help but apologize.

Beautiful sights surrounded her team; huge dewdrops daintily hanging from blades of grass taller than Eladriel. Lily pads gently danced on the lake, acting as stepping stones for those who wished to travel the Lotus Lake, like the four of them. Once more, her team had been spirited away during the night and her powers locked away.

The princess of Greenhorne, Charlotte, had decided to come along on her quest with her older brother, Eladriel, who specialized in healing and resurrecting his teammates. Charlotte’s blonde hair had been dyed a bright shade of green and then tied up into two pigtails on either side of her face. The other member was a Warrior; one everyone would say was cool.

A Bansheevil cooed at them, giggling. “Oh, that Warrior is such a cutie~” She purred, referring to Stewart – or, as everyone called him, Stewie. The boy didn’t seem to take the bait, instead clutching onto his sword. The Bansheevil seemed to notice this, and clutched onto her red hair.

“P-please don’t hurt me…!” She whimpered, crying crocodile tears. Though Lisa was on the verge of tears, Stewie seemed to know what her plan was.

“Can’t fool this Warrior!” He leapt up into the air, before shooting down lightning-quick onto the Bansheevil, bringing down his blade onto her head. With that, the battle was finished.

“Still in one piece…” Eladriel gratefully sighed.

_…I remember waking up like it was a dream…_

It was finally time to defeat Dark Lord Enigma. Lisa had saved all of her friends, had the power to change jobs, and now they were going to be able to put a stop to his evil, once and for all…

“Did Dark Lord Enigma steal my friends again…?” Lisa muttered to herself after jerking awake. She wasn’t back at the inn, or with any of her friends. The room was silent; there was no sound of Eliza softly snoring or Yeon and Galleon happily chatting amongst each other. She looked down, and to her horror discovered that she wasn’t a Mage or any class at all.

“Hey, what happened?” She said out loud, hoping her guardian angel had an explanation. To her shock her mind was completely devoid of any voice except her own. _Was it all a dream?_ It seemed like a strange thought, but at this rate Lisa wouldn’t doubt it. She was going to miss the friends that never existed, that was for sure…

“Hmm?” Lisa hummed. A Rock Moth fluttered in front of her – not one with a face on it, though. However, that soon changed as the same face she saw in her dream flew onto the Rock Moth and attached itself onto it. Lisa ran screaming, though this time it wasn’t in fear of the Rock Moth: it was in concern of her sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-Kay, this one is actually going to be one of my longer fics. Like, I just got finished typing up over 4,000 words in one chapter! To be honest, I had the most fun writing in Susano's point of view. Out of all my Miis in wave one, Susano was definitely my favorite.
> 
> Anyway, enough talk; let's do this, shall we?

**Chapter One  
She Who Remembers**

_What's the point?_  There was no point anymore, Lisa thought. No matter what she did, the world would just reset, and no one would have any memory of what happened – except for Lisa. She remembered every detail of the reset, but didn't know why. The main events would still be the same, but in each reset there were a few minor differences.

Once, Selena had been killed by the Genie, Megan.

Once, Natalie had tried to kill Susano.

Many times before, the feelings had become mutual between Yeon and Galleon.

Many times before, Lisa and Eliza promised to be best friends forever.

In the last reset, she told Eliza about what she remembered.

That was the last memory Lisa had of it one before waking up again.

The setting for final memory was always the same: Dark Lord Enigma's castle. It was dreary and mostly empty, save for the countless monsters roaming around. The place was cold, too – more than once Lisa found herself shivering under her robes, even near the Flaming Winds. Eliza kept trying to offer Lisa a jacket, but in these last resets she began to refuse.

She didn't want to bond with Eliza before waking up and finding out the people she cared about saw her as a stranger. Nevertheless, Lisa couldn't help but find herself caring about everyone, no matter how many times she tried to distance from them. The storm raged on outside the castle, Lisa and Eliza exploring by themselves, fending off monsters.

"...This isn't the first time we've all been here." Lisa blurted out all of a sudden. She stared down at the edges of her silk robe, mostly cream-colored but with hints of purple.

"Hmm?" Eliza turned to her, relaxing her grip on her microphone. Her kimono outfit was a mix of purple and pink, catching Lisa's eye just enough to leave a positive thought in her mind.

"I think I'm crazy, but..." Lisa sighed. The world was going to reset soon, anyway. It wasn't like Eliza would be any the wiser by tomorrow. "I've been remembering things that...never seemed to happen. Nearly everything here, I've seen, over and over again."

"What do you mean?" Eliza seemed to take it surprisingly well. She didn't think Lisa was insane, or that she was joking with her. She just seemed curious. "How have you seen this before?"

"I would meet all of you, and we'd travel up to Dark Lord Enigma's castle, but at a certain point, everything would just...reset. I'd wake up, and it would be the day I met Dark Lord Enigma again. I've done this countless times now. Like now, we're going to run into a Fiend in exactly 30 seconds."

"Whoa..." Eliza closed her blue eyes behind her glasses. "...You mean like a video game? When you finish the game, or you get stuck somewhere due to a glitch, you would have to flip the reset switch?"

"...Something like that, yeah." Lisa admitted. "...You probably think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No! Of course not!" Eliza chirped. "You're my best friend; I'd believe anything you tell me!" Just as expected, a malicious aura swirled around the two. Both girls recognized it, and from the shadows came a Fiend.

It looked almost like an Imp; but unlike an Imp, it clutched a scythe in both hands. Its one evil eye had a red iris, the sclera black. Lisa would frequently refer to them as a Shinigami, or a God of Death. Lisa knew what was coming, and she was ready to defend her best friend.

"Eliza! Get back!" She snarled, sliding in front of the blonde. A blood red circle appeared in front of the Fiend, before filling up with the same color. It disappeared all of a sudden, and it lunged at Lisa, instantly knocking her out.

"L-Lisa!" Eliza sobbed. She swung her microphone at the Fiend, tears blurring her vision. It swiped its scythe at Eliza, but barely did any damage, as if taunting her.  _I'll kill your best friend but leave you alive!_

Tears dripped down the girl's face as she hit the demon with her microphone again and again and again. Finally, after what felt like hours of attacking and being attacked with attempts that barely left a scratch on her, the Fiend collapsed to the ground, its eye returning to its original owner. The Fiend itself simply dissolved into black light, to become another monster.

Eliza wiped the tears off of her face, and instead turned to Lisa. She was finally drifting back to consciousness. Eliza pulled her up, muttering "you're okay" to herself so many times she was becoming almost incomprehensible. Lisa smiled, and she knew that no matter how many times the world would reset, she was going to find herself becoming best friends with Eliza.

Lisa snapped out of her memories again. She sighed and rolled over in her bed in the inn; another day of adventure she had been through again and again awaited her. Up next was meeting Eliza again. The Rock Moths didn't even scare her anymore. Indifference overwhelmed her as she sat up and out of bed.

She grabbed a hair tie and swept her hair up to one side. With a few swift movements, Lisa had her hair tied up into a bun on the side of her head, finally taming her messy bed hair. She felt around for her peaked hat, pressing it onto her head before setting off with her staff in hand.

She travelled the worn path by herself, feet stopping all of a sudden. This was always where she met the Rock Moths. Just like before, they appeared, hissing at her and fluttering in front of her face. She sighed, just standing there and staring down at the edges of her robes again. Lisa once tried to fight them by herself, but the Rock Moths simply knocked her weapon away.

Eliza became a familiar face in her field of vision again, but in this reset, something seemed...off. As she looked around, a flicker of recognition sparked in her eyes, but Lisa brushed it off. It was just her mind playing tricks on her, she assumed. Nothing to get worked up about.

The Pop Star came rushing to her aide again, fighting alongside her. As she was saved by Eliza, Lisa heard a voice inside of her, barely audible in her mind, but if she concentrated she could hear it. When she recognized what it was saying, it made her heart skip a beat.

" _This reset is far more different than the others._ "

The girls became a party of two once more and they set off to find treasure and adventure. Lisa knew that her next team member was going to be Natalie, but the way she was going to join the team would be...different. The times she remembered had Natalie coming to her inn, called upon by her guardian angel.

* * *

I made my way out of Neksdor Town and into Greenhorne, angrily mumbling to myself. As an assassin, my goal was to successfully eliminate all targets on the first try. It seemed, however, that Prince Luer had decided ahead of time that today he was not going to die. I wasn't angry at him, though – just at myself.

"Damn it all...!" I growled under my breath. "That stupid prince just had to move at the last second, didn't he...?"

I let out a shaky breath as I remembered the events that had just gone down. I had my dagger in hand, and soared down at the arrogant boy, ready to drive the metal into the back of his neck. He went ahead to snap orders at one of his servants, though, and as a result I tumbled onto the ground, alerting them all to my presence. I could not complete my assassination then, so I had to run.

"But it's still not  _his_ fault." I rebutted. "I must always eliminate the target. I have been  _trained_  to do so. This will prove to be quite the problem in the Demon's Poison Society..." The Demon's Poison Society was where I was raised and trained. My honor was the least of my worries, though.

"I will have to hide somewhere...to lay low until this whole thing blows over..." I said to myself. I pulled the mask covering my face: a pure blank slate with only two slits for eyes and dropped it onto the dirt. With that, I began to run, cracking the cheap plastic under my boot. If I was right, I would have someone on my tail soon...

"Hey! Watch it!" Someone shouted at me. My body full-on rammed into them before I could react, though, knocking both them and me down. As I scrambled to my feet, I clutched my dagger in hand and pointed it at their neck. The sun had already set, and I couldn't remember how long I had been travelling.

"Who are you?!" I snarled. "What do you want with me?!"

"We don't want any trouble, I swear!" The girl held her hands up, and it was at that I could get a good look at her. She seemed to be a Mage of sorts, if that peaked hat meant anything, along with the wand on the dirt. From what I saw, she also had her blonde hair tied up into a messy bun on the right side of her head.

"Don't h-hurt her! Please!" The girl next to her sobbed out. She held a microphone in one hand and her blonde hair was tied up with a blue ribbon. The glasses that framed her eyes gave her a mousey aura.

" _Do not worry, dear Natalie._ " A voice whispered in my head. " _These girls do not have any intention to harm you."_

As I focused on the girl in front of my dagger, I attempted to feel her aura. I felt anguish, like she was unable to trust anyone, but there was nothing that would give away anything that said that these girls were after me. Eventually, with a snap of my wrist I swung my dagger away from the girl's pale throat. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"...My apologies." I mumbled to them, pulling the blue cloth on my face even farther up.

"It's alright...I don't blame you for not being so trustworthy." The Mage said to me, a faint smile creeping across her face. In all honesty, now that they were proven to not be a threat, I found her and her friend kind of cute. "You're Natalie, right?"

"...How did you know my name?" There was a flash of what could only be described as sadness in her eyes.

"...Lucky guess?" She said. Though I knew that wasn't the truth, I was going to have to take it for now. Still, I felt wary around them.

" _You are looking to temporarily disappear after your failed assassination, are you not?_ " The voice whispered again. It was warm and smooth – if it had an aura it would show kindness. I trusted it for some reason. " _These girls can help you._ "

"Oh yeah. I'm Lisa, and this is Eliza." The Mage said, motioning towards her friend at the mention of "Eliza," who timidly waved with her free hand. "What're you doing here, Natalie?"

"I am looking to lay low for a while. I have done some...terrible things, and now I fear that something may be on my tracks." I admitted. Before I said anything else, they both piped up.

"Oh, you can come along with us!" Lisa said to me, earning my attention. The voice was correct, it seemed.

"Yeah; we're only a party of two right now!" Eliza smiled. "We wouldn't mind to have another member, no matter what you did!"

"You would...really take me in so quickly?" I was in disbelief.  _Even if I murdered people, none of which you know of?_  The sentence I wanted to say so badly never left my mind. Surely if I were to reveal who I really was they would take back what they said. What Eliza said immediately after seemed to ease my nerves.

"It doesn't matter to me what you've done in the past. I think everyone has a good side in them!"

"It doesn't matter to me, either." Lisa chimed in. Behind my mask, I smiled.

"Thanks, you two." The girls accepted me as one of them, and as we started walking, I had been given a brief rundown of what they were up to – apparently, they were both on a quest to defeat Dark Lord Enigma. They wanted me to join the cause, and naturally I accepted.

For a moment, I felt like a normal human being; just a woman who was talking about anything with her two friends. That soon changed, though, when Lisa stopped and readied her wand. Eliza followed her moves, gripping onto her microphone. It was at this moment I realized that there were goblins: four hunched-back creatures with skin the color of mold and a hooked nose.

Lisa let loose on them first, pointing her wand up in the air before changing direction at the goblin at the far right. It lit up in flames and was knocked back. The monster fell to the ground and the face on it flew off and into the air. The body of the goblin itself dissolved into light. Lisa seemed proud of herself for a moment, before her face melted into an empty expression.

I decided to go next after her. My dagger gleamed as the blood of the goblins flew through the air, a fatal slice mark running through all three of them. They fell to the ground, faces flying into the air. The two girls jumped at their success, before turning to me, smiling. Only Eliza's smile seemed real; Lisa's was forced for some reason.

"Natalie, that was great!" Eliza laughed happily. "You totally wiped those goblins out!"

"...It was nothing." I tried to brush off her praise.

"Hey, Eliza's right." Lisa chimed in. "You're really good at this. Come on, though. Let's go get to an inn so we can rest. I think there's one up ahead." Lisa was right. By the time the sun was gone, we had spotted an inn up ahead. I immediately recognized the warm glow coming from the windows, and the three of us all rejoiced.

"Praise be to the deity of well-placed inns!" Eliza cried out. Finally, we had somewhere to rest, and we rushed through the stone gates and into the inn. Warmth flooded my cheeks, which had become numb due to the cold night.

"Let's bunk together!" Eliza said to Lisa.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She agreed.

"Wanna bunk with us?" Eliza said to me. I felt like I didn't have a choice in the matter, so I just shrugged and mumbled something to them.

A few minutes later, we had checked into the inn and were finally unwinding. It had been a stressful day for me, and I wanted to just eat something and then sleep. Eliza was sitting at the coffee table in the corner nearby, tuning her microphone, and the Mage in our team was lying on her bed. Lisa perked up all of a sudden as she sat up, announcing something to the room.

"I saw that there's a free restaurant at the inn!" She said to us all. "You guys wanna grab something to bite? As much as I love Goblin Ham, I'd rather have something there. Besides, it's free!"

"Count me in!" Eliza set her microphone down and stood up, adjusting her glasses. They both turned to me eagerly, and without saying a word, I knew I had to come along. As much as I just wanted to be left alone, I felt indebted to them for taking me in on such short notice. The three of us stood up and headed for the ground floor.

* * *

Of course, the moment three pretty girls walked in, I had my eye on them. I was a single Warrior who thought he was cool, how could I  _not_? If you were to ask me about them at that moment, I'd tell you that one of them had glasses, the other was wearing a Mage's robes, and the other had white hair. The white haired girl had a face mask on, giving her a mysterious look.

My goal that night was to be guaranteed a date with the mystery girl. I will admit I was drunk off of my mind, so my plan might have been slightly too vague or ridiculous, but I had decided right then and there I was gonna make her fall in love with me.

The three of them sat down at a table near the bar counter, allowing me to listen in to their conversations. I slugged down another beer like the champion drunken me thought I was and eavesdropped the best I could. The Mage ordered some ham dish, glasses girl had a sandwich, and my favorite of them had some Butterfly Honey to try.

"So the two of you are off to save the world..." The mysterious girl mumbled. "Do you know anything about where this Dark Lord Enigma is?"

"I heard he's at this castle at the end of Karkaton," Glasses girl responded with, "but first we need to save the people of Greenhorne! Lisa told me  _all_  about it!"

"Yeah, I've been doing...a lot of research about Dark Lord Enigma." The Mage girl, who I assumed to be Lisa, said. If I were sober I'd see doubt in her eyes, but I wasn't at the time. It's just one of the few details I actually remember. After a bit more eavesdropping, I learned the name of the girl with glasses (Eliza) and the mysterious one (Natalie)

I heard a wolf whistle by my side. I turned and saw a group of guys, whom I referred to as the Demons, leering at them. I sneered a little at the head of them, Trevor. To say that I really didn't like him was probably the biggest understatement ever. Nearly every day, he would steal the girls I liked just to make me jealous, and then dump them aside for the next. The last time this happened was with a cute Vampire, Mimi. It's gotten to the point that I associate white tank tops with him now. I used to actually wear them before I met Trevor.

"That's our Trevs!" One of his minions, Walter, laughed. "Can sense a hottie a mile away!"

"Oi, Trevs, back off of 'em." I said to them, taking another swig.

"Aw,  _look_ , it's the Warrior trying to play the white knight!" Trevor chuckled. "Speaking of which, how's Mimi been doing,  _Susano_?" Cameron's my real name, but these guys had taken to calling me Susano in hopes of being an insult. Surprisingly, I actually grew fond of that nickname.

"Dunno; haven't seen her after you traumatized her." I snapped back. "Ten bucks says that your blood tasted like literal crap so she bailed out of that one. I don't blame her; that stuff is nasty."

"How would you know what it tastes like? Been vomiting in too many toilets again?" Michael shot at me, earning a few "good one"s from the group. "Don't try 'n lie, we all know it doesn't taste like candy."

"I could ask the same for you. If we know soap tastes horrible, how do you know that poop doesn't taste like candy?" My dreams in life were to be the coolest Warrior known to man, woman and child: the guy who always had something hilarious to say while he slaughtered all the walking mushrooms and shell-throwing turtles and saved the princess from the evil dinosaur or something along the lines of that. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten close to even getting good in a fight, though my wit had been getting better.

I generally ignored everything for the next half an hour or so until I heard my lady loves getting worked up. Upon turning around, I realized it was  _Trevor_  again, this time with the rest of the Demons. Eliza was terrified, Lisa had a protective arm around her, and my newest true love of the week seemed indifferent, if not a bit irritated.

"– why don't the three of you have a few drinks? On me!" Trevor chuckled. This was the traditional antics of Trevor; get some alcohol into them and then try to "woo" them somehow.

"I'd rather not." Natalie turned her head away from him, as disgusted by Trevor as I am. He shot a grubby paw out and gripped her by the chin, turning her head back towards him.

"Hey, look at me, love!" Lisa jumped up all of a sudden, causing Eliza to jump and Natalie to glance at her.

"Are you literally unable to take a hint?!" She shrieked. "How about you  _go away_ , or we will fight!"

"So that's how you want it, huh?" He stood up straight and let go of Natalie. Just like that, his boys got into a fighting position. It was three against four, not a fair fight, I thought to myself.

" _You know that they're not going to be able to win against the Demons,_ " A voice inside told me, " _so help them. Make it four against four._ " The next thing I knew, I was by their side, telling them I'd help make it fair or something like that. With that, it was us against the Demons.

After what felt like ages, security came to the rescue. While the Demons did get kicked out, so did we. I turned to the girls, flashing them a triumphant grin as I introduced myself and told them to call me Susano. One by one, they also told me who they were and then I was caught up-to-date with their quest.

"Dark Lord Enigma, eh?" I said, playing dumb and pretending I hadn't been creepily listening in. "Sure is a toughie to beat, I can tell. Lemme join you on your quest; I'm sure we'll have adventures and romance."

"Of course!" Eliza sang out. "Welcome to the team, Susano!"

"Hey, I just noticed that you and Natalie could get along kinda well together." Lisa said. I smirked a little; we really  _were_  that compatible that even Lisa could see it.

"I suppose." Natalie said, glancing at me. I'll admit I'm a pretty handsome dude; silver hair, blue eyes, freckles, all of that stuff. "Perhaps we  _could_  get along better if you weren't drunk off of your mind."

"Any of you lovelies got anythin' to help with that?" I asked. It only took them but a moment before one of them came up with a solution.

"Oh, yeah, right." Lisa snapped her fingers. "I'm gonna use a sleeping spell on you, alright? By the time you wake up you won't have a hangover. Promise."

"'Course, 'course." I nodded. "I'd do anything for you three pretty ladies!" I glanced at Natalie, expecting her to at least smile behind her face mask or something, but no; just a glare. Even then, she was still devastatingly beautiful.

"Sleep Tight!" With a wave of her wand, I felt myself nodding off, and that was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

The two girls laid in bed, wide awake, staring up at the ceiling as events replayed in their mind. They were alone in their hotel room now, as Natalie had booked a separate room for Susano, and offered to keep watch over him in case he woke up from his drunken sleep.

Lisa was playing back the latest reset in her head. It was...strange, really. When she met Natalie and Susano in the last reset, they came to her hotel room. Now, she had met Natalie as an assassin looking to lay low after her latest attempt failed, and Susano had protected them from the Demons. What the voice said to her earlier that day rang in her head.

" _This reset is far more different than the others._ "

Eliza was trying to understand what was going on. Last night, Lisa told her about these "resets" and then died to a Fiend. Now, she had woken up, and it was the same day she met Lisa. The way the two had met Natalie and Susano seemed to be different, though. Her memory was still foggy, but she remembered what Lisa said to her about the resets.

She rolled over in bed. The word was slightly blurry without her glasses, but she could see Lisa just fine. Like her, she was still awake, thinking. Eliza sat up, and to her surprise Lisa did the same. The two turned to each other, just silently thinking. Finally, Eliza whispered something to her.

"Do you remember when we saved Princess Charlotte's face?" Lisa's heart stopped for a moment.

"Yeah." She finally responded with. Inside, she was ecstatic, but she kept it inside, as she had learned to do. "How much do you remember?"

"Not that much. I just remember saving Princess Charlotte, Yeon and Galleon falling in love together; and..." Eliza paused, as if considering if she wanted to finish that sentence.

"...and you told me that the world was looping, but only you remember." She looked up at Lisa, who was close to tears. "I don't know why I'm remembering, but now you've got a friend by your side."

That was it; Lisa was crying finally, tears spilling down her face, falling onto her Mage robes. It was all silent, and she didn't know why she was crying, but it just felt so good to let all of her bottled up emotions out, now that someone was finally experiencing what she was. She felt Eliza's arms wrap around her, and they just stayed like that until Lisa calmed down.

"What's going to happen to us next?" Eliza whispered.

"Well...we're going to save all of Greenhorne, try to warn King Aegir, save Princess Charlotte's face, and then..." Lisa swallowed silently. She always hated this part. "You, Natalie and Susano are going to be taken by Dark Lord Enigma, and I won't see you again until I get to the castle."


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Neksdor Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO YEAH I BEAT THE MAIN STORYLINE IN MIITOPIA I'M SO HYPED ABOUT IT! I might have taken some inspiration from the ending for the end of this fanfic, so I'm not sure if it constitutes as spoilers. If I decide it is, there will be a spoiler warning at the author's note, so don't worry.
> 
> There's not an actual "Possessive" personality in the game, I just had to give Yeon a dual personality for story reasons. Basically, the Possessive personality will lock onto another Mii that they took an interest in, and will do anything to protect them.
> 
> Dual personality Miis will have only some of the quirks from both personalities. There are three Possessive personality quirks, but Yeon only has Snap (Possessive) and Bluff (Stubborn). What does Snap do, you may ask? You'll see for yourself.
> 
> TL;DR: I beat Miitopia; think of a Possessive Mii like a yandere.

**Chapter 2  
Welcome to Neksdor Desert**

When Lisa woke up again, Dark Lord Enigma had attacked in the night. Her teammates were gone, and her Mage powers had been stolen. She sighed, sitting up in bed. Just as she expected, her guardian angel spoke up in her mind. His calming voice seemed to ease her nerves a little – no matter how many times she experienced it, she still felt a wave of grief wash over her when she wakes up that morning and learns that her friends were gone.

" _Your friends have disappeared again, it seems..._ " He whispered in her ear. Unlike anyone else who could hear him, she heard him as if he was a person, whispering to her instead of being a tiny voice in her head.

"Yeah..." Lisa pulled up her knees to her chin. She had since learned long ago that her guardian angel was remembering the resets, too. Before she knew that Eliza was beginning to remember, he was her only friend.

" _Don't worry. You remember exactly what to do around now, so getting past Neksdor Desert and into the Realm of the Fey should be a breeze. Would you like to become a Scientist again?_ "

"You know I do." Five minutes later, she headed out into the hot sands of Neksdor Desert, student lab coat shrugged over her shoulders, hot pink toy goggles strapped around her eyes, and test tube in hand. In this reset, it was different – she was heading to the town with renewed zeal. Her thoughts were just looping what she had said to herself the night she learned that she wasn't insane: _Eliza remembers! I'm not alone in this fight!_

Heat blasted Lisa's face the moment she exited the inn, sand particles flying everywhere in the hot winds. For a moment, she was glad that she had chosen to keep her goggles on, as they allowed her to see where she was going, albeit the glass was bound to get scratched up. Nevertheless, she trekked on, heading for Neksdor Town, where she would meet Genie Megan.

The sand sunk under her weight, too soft and fluffy for her to really run. More than once she had tripped and lost her balance, colliding face first into the sand. Lisa stood up, angrily spluttering as always to get the gritty particles out of her mouth before she continued. Many times she wanted to scream in frustration at how many times she tripped, but didn't.

It was only another five minutes until she encountered monsters roaming the desert. Two giant scorpions, about the size of a human being, noticed her and jumped away, scuttling back and hiding behind their claws. She sighed; the Scaredy Scorpions always dropped BBQ Scorpion, which everyone hated – not once has any of her friends liked it.

A blue window of sorts opened up in her field of vision, along with a holographic keyboard. With a few commands, she was successfully in one of the Scaredy Scorpion's source code. All she had to do now was to go over there, delete that part of their code, and...

"Glitch!" She saved her work, causing fatal damage. The Scorpion she chose was knocked back and dissolved into light, the brown eyes attached to it flying off and into the air. Lisa prepared to attack the next one, but it worked up the courage to scuttle towards her as she was hacking into its source code.

Lisa cursed as she felt the hard shell with its serrated teeth clamp down onto her leg. Warm blood trickled down it, staining her jeans a dark red – she'd have to clean that up later when everything was finally calm. The screen and keyboard disappeared, leaving Lisa by herself and the scorpion's pincer.

It clamped down even harder, and for a second Lisa thought that it was going to go right through her flesh and break a bone. _No, not today!_ She snarled in her head. Lisa glanced at her test tube for a moment, remembering the chemical concoction she had made the first time she became a Scientist. It was all reflexes at this point, pour one drop of this chemical into that, mix it all together, wait for it to fizz, and then it would be ready for use.

"Get off of me!" Lisa snapped, dumping the fizzing green liquid onto the scorpion's black shell. It shrieked, finally letting go once and for all. It dissolved into light seconds after the acid had eaten away at it and into its vital organs. She sighed in relief, before looking down at her legs.

It was quite a gruesome sight – the claw had ripped through the denim of her jeans, and she was openly bleeding onto the sand, turning it from a soft yellow to an angry-looking red. It didn't matter, though – she remembered how she had these "sprinkles" which she had created as a Mage.

She rooted inside her lab coat for a moment, before pulling out a salt shaker filled with what looked like yellow liquid. After a few shakes, the wound had completely closed up, without a trace of a scar. Lisa put the HP Sprinkles back in her coat and continued for Neksdor Town. Up next was meeting Prince Luer, whom was Princess Charlotte's fiancé until her face was stolen.

After some twists and turns, she was finally allowed to break up with him and instead be with her true love, the besmirched noble's son Lushen. _Good riddance,_ Lisa smiled to herself as she played back the events of that. _Prince Luer deserved to be kicked to the gutter._ Lushen really was a nice fellow, and had rushed to try and save the princess when he saw her face was stolen; of course, though, he failed, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"You!" A familiar voice cut into her thoughts. She turned, before sneering a little as she saw Prince Luer. Though he may have a face to be considered handsome, with bright blue eyes contrasting his dark hair, his eternally snippy tone and tendency to treat people like garbage completely destroyed everything nice that could be seen in him.

"Oh. Hello Prince Luer." Lisa could feel something bubbling up inside of her, so she added another comment. "How's it felt to hear from your fiancée's dad that she hates you and has found someone better?"

"Just...take this already!" Prince Luer made a noise she couldn't quite pinpoint, and evil satisfaction infected her mind when she saw his face twist into a mixture of hatred and sorrow.

He thrust something into her hands. Upon feeling the cold, golden material, Lisa immediately knew he had just shoved the lamp into her hands. More specifically; it was the lamp that the Great Sage Verdehile had used to seal the malicious Genie Megan away. She sighed, shaking her head. With all of the resets, Prince Luer had never wizened up and decide not to rub the lamp.

"Woke up Genie Megan again, 'ey Prince Luer?" Lisa didn't wait for an answer, though, and simply stalked off to Neksdor Town. As she stepped foot in the town, another familiar voice filled her ears.

" _Stuck in a spotlight brighter than_  
the smile no one ever saw;   
Bending light in a way that shows  
the truth that our friends left in awe!"

* * *

I was having a wonderful dream last night. I and three others (later nine) were off on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord Enigma. The leader of them all, a Mage named Lisa with her hair tied up in a bun, had been a Scientist when I met her. When we were in the Dark Lord's castle and ready to kill him once and for all, I later learned she had also been a Princess, too.

My travelling partner, a little girl named Selena, had later become obsessed with the princess of Greenhorne, Charlotte, and her older brother Eladriel. The both of them had joined her army in the Realm of the Fey, which I wasn't around to see because Dark Lord Enigma took the three of us away. We were dropped in Karkaton, where we met up with her first team, composed of a Pop Star, a Thief and a Warrior.

The third one in my team was the man I knew I was going to marry, Galleon. He was devilishly handsome, with his light silver hair and his bright yellow eyes; I knew I could stare at him for hours without getting tired of him. Once I caught a glimpse of him without his shirt on, and I hadn't expected him to be so well-toned: his six-pack abs and his muscled forearms were beautiful.

He was a Thief, and when he used his Whirlwind Blades you would hardly see him move, but when the enemies fell, that's how you knew he attacked. Galleon was the sweetest thing, too – I admired how laid-back he was, something that I myself have trouble doing.

When we first reunited after getting our faces stolen, I felt a connection between us that I hadn't felt before; the kind where the both of us would watch the other sleep, instead of just me watching him sleep through the night. He was the only thing I cared about; _he_ was mine and no one else could have him.

But then there was jealousy and disgust.

Jealousy and disgust for a girl named Natalie.

He bought her something and she loved it.

I saw it all.

My microphone gripped in my hand, knowing what it had to do.

I vowed to keep Natalie out of our life together.

Our life where he would only love _me_.

When I woke up from this dream, where for once I love and am loved, I had experienced a sadness that I didn't know was possible. _This perfect man was just part of my imagination_ , I thought to myself as I pulled my hair into a ponytail using my hair ribbon.

In the real world, I worked as a travelling street performer, and it just so happened that on that day I was to sing in Neksdor Town, just like in my dream. I chose Neksdor Town today because it was the closest to where I wanted to go next, to the Realm of the Fey. I had also learned that the travelling guide, Mimikyu, loved to dance, so there was also that. Five minutes later, I had my speakers turned up and my microphone tuned.

"Alright, people of Neksdor Town!" I shouted into my microphone. Enthusiasm and peppiness gleefully seeped into my tone, but underneath that smile I couldn't stop thinking about Galleon. I shook it off, though, and continued on. "Who's ready to rock and roll?"

The bucket in front of me filled up with Gold as time passed and song after song was completed. I gripped onto my microphone, closing my eyes and letting my voice carry my mind away to new places. I've been told I have the voice of an angel, but I'll try and be humble here. When my performance finally ended, Selena and I glanced at our bucket, filled to the brim with gold coins.

"Aw, nice!" I grinned. "Think we got at least a thousand Gold in here..."

"Wow! You're amazing, Yeonny!" Selena chirped, looking up at me. I found the girl a month back while travelling to Peculia; she was only five years old but was just as good at singing as I was. I took her in, and we've been travelling the world together since.

The skies were a dark grey, threatening to unleash rain upon us all. Unfortunately, instead of rain, came a threatening spirit. At first, she didn't look threatening; in fact, she was quite beautiful. Her blue eyes were clear, and her blonde hair billowed down her back, framing a flawless face – not one freckle or scar. I felt my own face, full of freckles; warm up with jealousy at the sight of her. The spirit seemed to float inches above the ground, the tips of her feet pointing downwards at the ground. I recognized her as the genie, Megan. She scanned the town, before her mouth split into a toothy grin.

"Ah, Neksdor Desert, you've never changed!" Megan shouted. "But what _has_ changed is that all your Gold now belongs to me!"

She lifted one hand up in the air, and all the Gold in Neksdor Town – to my horror, that included mine – suddenly vanished. I let out a swear word, forgetting that Selena was still there. Of course, I was frustrated; I had just earned my Gold from over two hours of singing, and then Genie Megan just went and stole it all, wouldn't you be upset?

"I'll be seeing you all later! Ahuhuhu~!" With that, the Genie Megan disappeared, just like my Gold.

"...That's it!" I snapped, throwing my microphone down but then quickly grabbing onto it again.

" _You wish to get your Gold back, do you not?_ " A voice inside me whispered.

"OBVIOUSLY." I huffed back.

" _There is a girl in this town that can help you; I believe you've seen her in your dream. Find her and join her team. You know who she is._ "

"...I would be questioning things, but I'm not in the mood for it right now." I nodded, before turning to Selena. "Stay here until I come back, alright Selena? I don't want ya to get hurt."

"Okay!" Selena sat down; where I knew she'd be alright. I unplugged my microphone, set it to standalone mode, and went off to find the Scientist girl I had dreamt about. _If she's real, then maybe Galleon is, too..._ I smiled and blushed a little at the thought. I was so wrapped in my thoughts, I only snapped out of it when I tripped and went sprawling on the dirt path.

"Are you okay?" A hand was extended in front of me. Deciding to be nice, I took it and stood up, where I came face-to-face with Lisa, her hair tied up in that bun on the side of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lisa, thanks." I replied with, realizing I wasn't supposed to reveal that I knew her; she would probably think I was crazy. To my surprise, she did quite the opposite – in fact, she was relieved. Her eyes lit up, and she asked me something.

"Yeon, do you remember a Galleon?" She asked, and it was my turn to have my eyes light up.

"Oh, of course!" I sighed happily. "He's so beautiful..." I snapped to my senses soon afterwards.

"But...wasn't it supposed to be a dream?"

"Nope." Lisa said to me. "That 'dream' you had? It actually happened, and many more of them have; way more than you remember. But I'll tell you more on the way; right now we're gonna get you your Gold back. I saw it all, don't worry."

The two of us continued on into the desert, Lisa pulling those familiar pink toy goggles onto her eyes. I was caught up-to-date with what Lisa meant by my dream – apparently, the world was resetting, and for the longest time, only Lisa could remember, but for some reason, this loop was different and others were starting to remember, not to mention that certain events were different. Right now, her best friend Eliza and I were the only ones who could remember them too.

"Don't tell anyone else about what you remember unless they specifically say they're going through the same thing." Lisa said to me. "If they aren't, they're going to think you're crazy."

I was digesting all of this information, when I saw Lisa getting tired and dizzy from the heat. No matter how loud I sang to keep her awake, eventually she became exhausted, and huffed out that she needed to take a rest. Frustration flared up in me once again; though I myself felt not too fresh, I was more concerned for my Gold.

"Oh!" Lisa perked up all of a sudden. I followed her gaze, and to my horror my eyes rested on a cactus. It was a pretty mean-looking one, too: there were no flowers and the longest spike was the length of my thumb, I kid you not.

"It's time to have a rest!" She chirped.

"...Don't do it, Lisa, you're gonna regret it. I _guarantee_ it." I warned, shaking my head. I once sat on a cactus, and I was in pain for days on end.

"Re-lax Yeon, I'll be fine!" Before I could stop her, she rushed over and flounced down onto the cactus. Her eyes widened and I knew what was coming next as she practically jumped ten feet into the air, yelping in pain. She landed on her stomach, but as she took it all in, I realized that she wasn't in pain, and I'm sure she had the same realization too.

"That felt... _good!_ " She exclaimed in shock, having expected pain and suffering. To be honest, I didn't expect it either.

"I think you got impromptu cactus acupuncture!" It was fairly rare to get it, but a few lucky souls who sat on cactuses would get them. I never once got it, though; I just sat on needles all the time.

I helped Lisa up, and we continued on our journey, fighting off Scorpions and Cactus Stacks. Shadows soon covered the ground, far darker than any shadows that the clouds could have made. In confusion, I glanced up at the sky, to see a hulking black mass of something floating in the air.

"A...floating ship?" Lisa mumbled to herself as she stared in awe at it. I didn't remember any of this in the previous loop, and it seemed like that Lisa didn't, either. A rope dropped, and two figures slid down it.

"Prepare to be looted, girlies!"

* * *

Last night's dream was quite bizarre, that much I'd say. There was a Scientist, three Pop Stars, a Thief, two Warriors, a Princess, and a Cleric. That Scientist, Lisa? She was also a Mage and a Princess. As for me? I was a Thief too; though my brother Frigate referred to us as pirates.

When I woke up that day we were still in the flying pirate ship; off to loot some unlucky travelers. Frigate was still suffering from his morning hangover as he steered the ship; this I knew because he never performed better when his head was killing him.

As I stumbled my way out and onto the deck, I realized we were floating over Neksdor Desert. As usual, Frigate was hungover, but apparently wasn't hungover enough to loot someone. His latest victims were a Scientist and a Pop Star; I tried not to associate them with two of the teammates from my dream, but I couldn't help but do so.

"Aight, Galleon!" Frigate laughed. "Get ready ta fail at looting once again, but thankfully ye've got yer older brother to the rescue!"

"...Can you not insult me, thanks." I never said I had the best relationship with Frigate.

We slid down the rope ladder, ready to ambush the two of them and steal whatever Gold and items they had on them. When I saw the two girls, I realized that they were the ones in that dream last night – I recognized the freckles on the Pop Star, Yeon and the Scientist's bun tied up on the side of her head. It was strange, especially because Lisa seemed to recognize me too, as did her friend. I shook it off as just being tired, though.

"Hey, hold up, what the hell is going on here?!" Yeon jumped away, startled and confused. Frigate didn't answer her.

"Now then, lassies," My brother said to the both them. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way; we need yer Gold now."

"..." Yeon glanced at me, and then Frigate. "...If we say we have no Gold are you guys going to kill us? Because we don't have any. Genie Megan's on the loose with mine."

"And mine." Lisa chimed in. Frigate didn't seem to like this answer, as his dagger was quickly unsheathed.

"Hey, come on!" Yeon huffed. "I said we don't have any Gold on us; do you seriously think we're lying?"

"Damn right I do. 's one of the most common lies 've heard in all m'years." One thing led to another and the four of us got into a fight. I was reluctant to attack them, because if my dream wasn't a dream, I was friends with them.

" _You know that you shouldn't attack them,_ " A voice inside told me, " _so don't. Join them._ "

I don't know what compelled me to listen to that voice inside, but I did. My grip on my dagger loosened, and I started to perform fake attacks that could barely leave a scratch on anyone. Frigate seemed to notice, and of course he got angry at me. I said everything I needed to before he could.

"Sorry, Frigate, but I ain't gonna fight old friends."


	4. Chapter 3 - Pharaoh Megan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE UPON A TIME I WAS A HORRIBLE PERSON THE END
> 
> ...don't ask. Anyway, I very much enjoyed writing this chapter. There's just something about watching Yeon and Galleon trying to bond together that I just loved, and watching Yeon use her only Possessive quirk was great.
> 
> Anyway, I'm ready for the Ready Player One movie but that's irrelevant; let's continue on to the looping world of Miitopia!
> 
> Fun Fact: This chapter was originally part of chapter 2, but I split it into two because it was way too frickin' long.

 

**Chapter Three  
Pharaoh Megan**

"Oh dear; it seems Genie Megan got loose." Verdehile shook his head. He clutched his staff in hand, and the gem inside of it began to glow a soft purple, as if trying to locate the woman.

"Yeah! She just went and stole my Gold, before up and disappearing!" Yeon huffed. Selena nodded as she clutched her microphone, as if to back her up on her story.

"I see..." Verdehile turned to the four of them. "I suppose you're confused as to where she came from and why you haven't heard of her until today. Allow me to explain."

After a series of twists and turns, Galleon had eventually joined the team, much the utter delight of Yeon and Lisa. It was obvious why Yeon was excited – she _was_ hopelessly in love with Galleon, but Lisa was excited for a different reason. No, she was excited because now she had three friends who could remember the resets; if Eliza were here, she'd have a whole team that was experiencing what she was. The three of them had travelled on after that, but Yeon quickly stopped because of who she had seen skipping after them.

"Selena, I thought I told you to stay in the town!" She had sighed, as if exasperated with the fact that Selena was now following them.

"I-I'm sorry!" Selena whimpered. "But Genie Megan returned and started stealing Gold again and I wanted to find you!"

"Oh, hey there, kid." Lisa said to Selena, pretending that she had never met her before; that she and three other friends weren't remembering that the world was looping over and over again. "What's her name?"

"Huh?" Galleon looked confused. "Thought we already knew 'er..."

"No, Galleon." Lisa shook her head, before shooting him a look that basically said it all. He understood after that. "We've never met her before."

"Oh, this is my travelling partner, Selena." Yeon introduced. "Selena, this is our leader, Lisa, and this is my one true love, Galleon..."

"...uh, Yeon, you're zoning out on us." Lisa waved a hand in front of Yeon's face, as she blanked out while smiling a little at Galleon. It seemed to work, and she snapped out of it.

"...don't ask." Yeon mumbled, dashing ahead of everyone. Lisa and Galleon shared a look, and for a moment Galleon looked like he regretted confessing that he could remember, too.

"Hey, hey guys, over here!" Yeon started jumping and waving her hands. "The Great Sage is here and he's looking for Lisa!"

Lisa briefly smiled at all of her memories of the Great Sage, Verdehile. On the first ever quest; she couldn't have helped but fell in love with him a little. Dark Lord Enigma was ready to pull her into what had to have been a black hole, but his evil magic was counteracted by Verdehile. It didn't help that she found him quite handsome – his blonde hair and striking blue eyes made a face that she couldn't get out of her mind. For a moment, she wondered if he was experiencing what she, Eliza, Yeon and Galleon were.

The four of them learned that the Great Sage had sealed away an evil spirit who had become a genie; that spirit being Megan. From what he knew, she had been a greedy pharaoh when she was alive, demanding everyone to pay her a ridiculous amount of Gold and taking well over 80% of the town's wages until the moment she died. Her greed had seeped into her soul, and a hundred years later she was resurrected as a genie.

Megan had caused terror to Neksdor Town for another hundred years until Verdehile sealed her away in a lamp. That was over a year ago, he said, and he had lost the lamp, but hoped that no one would give in to what Megan promised. As evidenced, though, luck wasn't on his side at that very moment. Lisa was slightly in awe; as she had never known Genie Megan's story before until this reset.

"So when Prince Luer gave into her temptations and rubbed the lamp..." Lisa trailed off, rubbing her temples.

"He freed her once more." Yeon finished.

"Exactly." Verdehile nodded. "Ah, but you have the Sealing Lamp, which means that you too can trap her." The Sealing Lamp which Lisa now held in her hands was created from a shard of Megan's soul, and could trap her for an eternity unless another soul frees her – which Prince Luer did in his desperation to get Princess Charlotte back.

"How do we do that? Tell us now! My Gold isn't going to survive for much longer now!" Lisa smiled at Yeon's desperation; meeting each of her friends was far more entertaining in this reset than any of the others. They had more personality, more back story, and more drama.

"When you find her, chant her name five times to seal her away; you'll know when it works. As for where she is, it seems that she had gone to the cave about half a mile ahead." The gem inside his staff, which had been glowing this whole time, finally dimmed down and he opened his eyes.

"Right then!" Yeon waved her microphone in the air. "Come on, guys; let's go beat down a genie!"

"Hey, wait up, Yeon!" Lisa laughed as she, Galleon and Selena hurried after Yeon, who had broke into a run. Finally, the four of them were reunited and the quest to find Genie Megan continued.

The holographic windows were open again, surrounding Lisa's head, and she was furiously typing away on a keyboard in midair, not stopping to look at where she was going. The three of her teammates turned to look at her, Selena in awe at the sight of the floating screens and the words flying across them. Finally, though, Galleon broke the silence.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. Lisa jumped a little bit, obviously not expecting a question directed towards her, but once she calmed down a little bit she tried to explain.

"...It's kind of hard to explain, but basically I'm writing this program where I can keep tabs on you guys, check your statuses, and possibly even create something which I call safe spots." Lisa quickly toggled the save command, as she knew that she was going to get a lot of questions now.

"Oh yeah?" Yeon asked. "Can you show us? I'm curious now."

"It's a little buggy right now, but alright..." With a few other commands, she pulled up Yeon's tab. The window floated over to the girl, allowing her to view what Lisa had made.

" _Yeonhong: 68/68 HP; 40/40 MP_  
Status: Normal   
[Examine] [Place in Safe Spot] [Use Sprinkles]"

"The HP represents your stamina, the MP your energy to use skills or magic, and the sprinkles are another creation of mine, which can restore HP or MP." Lisa explained.

"...That's... _really_ cool." Yeon nodded.

"Agreed." Galleon was watching now, impressed by Lisa's handiwork.

"There's more, too." Lisa tapped another key on the keyboard, selecting the Examine option. A sentence popped up on the screen below Yeon's tab.

" _Examination: Currently thinking about marrying Galleon._ "

"..." Galleon turned to look at her in such a way that Yeon couldn't help but want to shrink away. Lisa had to turn her head away to make sure her silent laughter wasn't seen.

"...Oh hey wowie would you look at that look it's the cave that Verdehile said Megan was in let's go get my Gold I'm gonna go now bye!" Yeon sprinted ahead of the group once more and into the mouth of the cave, letting her body be swallowed by the darkness.

"Aight, 'm pretty sure I regret tellin' you all I remember that stuff..." Galleon shook his head.

"It's okay, Galleon." Lisa reassured, closing all the windows. "I remember her being a really nice person, if not a bit hopelessly in love with you."

"Kinda figured that last bit." Though Lisa knew that she had friends remembering the resets, she knew that they only remembered bits and pieces, unlike Lisa herself, who had perfectly intact memory since Reset 1. She decided to drop the subject of Yeon and Galleon's relationship, and instead followed the Possessive Pop Star into the cave.

It was cold and dark inside the cave; Lisa had to strain her eyes in order to see three feet in front of her, even with Night Vision Mode engaged. There were tiny beams of light coming from gaps and cracks from the cave's ceiling; sunlight somehow streaming down to light up the place. Selena shivered, the freezing air getting to the girl. Despite all of this, Yeon wasn't at all affected by the conditions in the cave; more concerned for her Gold.

"It's dark here..." Selena muttered to no one in particular, hiding behind Lisa in fear. She smiled at her innocence, fuzzy warmth spreading in her heart. The four continued through the cave, conversing with one another.

"...So, you used t'be a Mage, right?" Galleon asked Lisa.

"Yeah, in all the previous resets."

"Can you 'n other Mages really fly on yer broomsticks?" Lisa turned to stare at him, a mixture of annoyance and disbelief on her face, like she was surprised that people really believed such a thing.

"...I'm not a witch, you know. Do I really have to explain physics to you?" She asked. Lisa really did hate that question; it was _so stupid!_ Their conversation was cut off by something rising from the sandy grounds, surprising all four members of the group. Yeon jumped back to the group, narrowly avoiding getting hit upside the chin.

Seven flat slabs of stone had ripped its way out of the ground, ancient carvings on them. However, what set them apart from anything else that could have been seen was the face attached to them – there was an eye on both sides of each slab, having been cursed by Dark Lord Enigma. Their eyes darted around, before locking onto them all. Lisa recognized the carvings as ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs.

Galleon, having recovered first from the surprise, swung at all seven of the stones. They drew back from the impact before returning to their original spots, hovering in midair. Lisa pulled up the holographic windows, typing away as quick as she could, and was ready to delete the source code of one of the monsters.

As she initiated the save command after deleting the parts of their code that would instantly kill them, the hieroglyph she chose fell to the ground and dissolved into black light again as the eyes attached to it flew up and into the air. Selena had swung at the remaining six with her microphone, leaving Yeon the last one to move.

"...I have an idea, you guys. Block your ears real quick." She said, rushing ahead of them.

"Hold up, Yeon, what're you doing –" Lisa started.

"I said block your ears!" Just as they did, Yeon took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs into her microphone. Even with her ears covered, Lisa could feel it resonating into her eardrums, and on top of all that, it seriously hurt; she was surprised that she hadn't gone deaf that very minute.

"...A little more warnin' next time, please n' thank you, Yeon." Galleon finally uncovered his ears once it was safe to do so without being harmed even more if he did.

"Got the job done, didn't it?" Yeon shrugged, now using her normal tone again. As much as he wanted to say no, it didn't, it actually did – the other hieroglyphs had suffered the same fate as the first, dissolving into light and freeing the eyes attached to them.

They kept walking for what felt like hours, only stopping to defend themselves against monsters or to have an HP Banana or an MP Candy. Finally, though, they had found Genie Megan; sitting on a throne made out of the Gold she had stolen. Her hair flowed down her back, and her crystal blue eyes rolled in a swift motion at the sight of the team, as if she were amazed at how pathetic she thought that they all were.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Ahuhuhu~!" She chuckled.

"Genie Megan, upon the –" Obviously, Yeon interrupted.

"I want my Gold and everyone's Gold back, Megan. NOW." Yeon snapped, pointing her microphone at the woman. She let out another one of her haughty and condescending laughs at the girl's anger.

"Oh? And if I don't? What will _you_ do then?" The glimmer in Yeon's pink eyes showed everything that Lisa needed to do. Quickly, Lisa handed her the lamp, and a smile swept across Yeon's face.

"I'll use _this_." Megan's heart throbbed at the sight of the lamp, afraid all of a sudden, but kept her cool. Surely there was no way that Yeon knew how to use it, right? She laughed and said such a thing, which was all that Yeon needed at this point.

"Megan!" She snarled. The genie tensed up once more, realizing that she had shot her mouth off, and now was going to pay for it. The winds changed and began to swirl around Megan, whipping her hair to and fro.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" She said in a rush. It wasn't enough for Yeon, though; she wanted to pull Megan almost all the way back in the lamp before releasing her to teach her a lesson.

"Megan!"

"I-I'll give it all back! I swear it!"

"Megan!"

"I'll give it all back and up all my greed, if you just _let me go!_ Pharaoh's promise!" She was genuinely afraid at this point, and was going to follow through on what she said if Yeon really did call it off and let her go. Her smile widened, thinking about her next decision. The lamp fell to the ground, and Megan was released, sighing heavily in relief.

"Oh, thank god..." Megan breathed.

"Gold. _Now._ " Yeon hissed at her. After a moment, all of her Gold was returned to her, and for the first time since meeting her teammates in this reset, she looked happy again.

"Now return everyone's Gold, Megan, and give up your greedy antics. You did promise as a former pharaoh." Lisa chimed in, picking up the lamp and glancing at her. Megan flinched.

"Alright, alright, I will!" She flew off, and the Gold disappeared with her. The four of them turned to each other.

"Should we go to Neksdor and make sure she really did do as she said she would?" Yeon asked.

"Probably so." Lisa answered. "It'll also give us the opportunity to see the plot twist where Dark Lord Enigma appears and steals everyone's faces."

"Wait, that happens?" Galleon looked confused once more.

"Happened every reset; I'm fairly sure it'll happen again." As Lisa predicted, it did happen; the clouds were an evil purple, as were the clouds above Greenhorne. The blood all over the path and the faceless civilians were the signs that really gave it away. Galleon whistled softly.

"Ho-ly To-le-do." He muttered. "Really is a gruesome sight."

"Then we have no time to waste!" Yeon pumped her fist in the air. "Let's save Neksdor Town and get everyone's faces back!"

With that, another quest to save Neksdor Town began in another reset.

* * *

"So, the little adventurer and her friends have returned once more!" Dark Lord Enigma chuckled, the face of Megan in his claws. The five were now at the heart of the pyramid where Megan had been buried when she died all those years ago. It was dark, almost as dark as that wretched cave where they had to fight their way earlier, and filled with ancient carvings on the walls, giving Lisa a strange feeling that they were about to jump off the walls at any moment and start attacking them.

"Waaaahhh!" Megan screeched, instead of her signature laugh. Her face floated in one of his pale hands, and a ball of light floated in the other – it was her soul. _How strange_ , Lisa thought. Her soul hadn't been needed in any of the other resets, but then again, this was one of the most unique resets she's experienced.

"Give her face and soul back, Dark Lord Enigma!" Lisa snarled; her lines perfectly practiced by now, she had them all memorized by Reset 5. She expected a giant gold sarcophagus to rise from the ground and for Megan's face to be attached to it, but this time, there was a twist.

"Aww, but I like this one!" He grinned evilly. "Perhaps I'll just... _return it to its true owner_."

The golden sarcophagus swung open, revealing a body, though it was not wrapped up like a mummy, as one would expect. No, it was an actual human body, perfectly preserved. At first glance, it would seem like they were sleeping, but the familiar features of her face made Lisa realize something – it was Pharaoh Megan; her original form.

The two balls of light in his hands floated up and towards the body of Megan, just as he disappeared with a shroud of darkness. They both shone brightly, until the light faded away, and Megan seemed to still be asleep – that is, until her eyes snapped open. They weren't the beautiful blue that the four had gotten used to; instead a sickening yellow color.

"...I think we've gone and screwed up." Yeon said after what felt like hours of silence, though no one responded to her. A grin curled across Megan's face as she floated up and out of the sarcophagus. It was with that the battle began.

After ages of fighting and dodging, a curse was cast on Selena.

Megan closed her eyes, arms crossed across her chest, but then they snapped open all of a sudden, a mysterious glint in them. Multiple chains, as dark as a shadow, shot up in the air and headed straight for the girl, tightening around Selena's limbs and preventing her from moving. The little girl was frightened and confused, but as the chains were absorbed into her skin, the lights in her eyes disappeared, leaving them blank and empty, and an Egyptian crown rested on her crop of dark hair.

"I. Am. Pharaoh." She whispered in her childish, high-pitched voice.

Selena's posture was perfectly straight now, and her arms were crossed over her chest like Megan's arms were, forming an "X" Her three teammates were just as confused as she was before she was cursed, but a light blue, pixilated cage surrounded Selena like a barrier; one of Lisa's safe spots that she had created. Pharaoh Megan's hand shot out, fingers tense. A dark glow surrounded the tips of them, condensing into a cloud of evil magic, and then shot out, aimed at Galleon. He flinched at the attack, and, as he feared, it was the last one needed in order to take him out.

"Saw this comin'..." He mumbled to no one in particular as his body hit the ground and his eyes closed, his consciousness drifting away.

"Galleon!" Yeon shrieked.

" _First Possessive Quirk: Snap_ "

Her eyes were suddenly devoid of light, and her grip on her microphone loosened until it almost fell out of her hand. Yeon's head lowered, and her eyes closed – though this couldn't be seen, as shadows covered her eyes. Lisa glanced over to her, and an uneasy feeling swirled up and settled itself in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong; she had never seen this happen before.

"...Yeon?" She asked, pulling up a window on her holographic computer. She navigated through her three teammates, before selecting Yeon.

" _Galleon: 0/56 HP; 12/23 MP_  
Status: Unconscious   
[Examine] [Place in Safe Spot] [Use Sprinkles]"

" _Selena: 30/67 HP; 35/35 MP_  
Status: Cursed   
[Examine] [Place in Safe Spot] [Use Sprinkles]"

" _Yeonhong: 44/68 HP; 40/40 MP_  
Status: ???  
[Examine] [Place in Safe Spot] [Use Sprinkles]"

"Alright, Yeon, what happened to you...?" Lisa muttered to herself as she selected the Examine option.

" _Examination: Yeon has lost the will to fight._ "

"Lost the will to –" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "I guess we'll have to get you in the Safe Spot with Selena, then..."

It was going to be difficult, fighting Megan by herself, but until the curse was lifted off of Selena and Yeon recovered she'd have to deal with it. Another blue cage appeared and shot up until the tips were about six feet away from the top of the pyramid, surrounding Yeon. She didn't seem to notice, instead lost in her own little world.

"Alright, let's make something that'll _really_ give Pharaoh Megan a shock..." Add a bit of that, wait until that fizzes, and...

"There we go!" Lisa huffed, before tipping her Poison Flask over and towards Pharaoh Megan. A pink liquid covered the lich's body, and she screamed in agony; her nerves somehow remaining intact after all those years. Selena snapped out of it finally, the curse having been lifted.

"Ahh! What happened? W-where am I?" She jumped. Lisa sighed in relief, and with a few button presses the blue cage around her disappeared, and Selena was back and ready to fight. They had Megan on the ropes now, and it would take a few more powerful hits for her to finally lose the battle. Lisa glanced at Yeon; there was still no sign of recovery from her.

" _Yeon has lost the will to fight._ "

" _Or has she...?_ "

Her head snapped up, a now insane gleam shining in her eyes. Anger and resentment burned in her mind, all of which directed towards Megan. Lisa jumped back at the sight of such rage in her eyes. She tried to reinforce the safe spot until Yeon could calm down, but to her utter shock she dashed right out of it, shattering the cage. The pixels flew into the air like dust particles, before dissolving.

"Yeon! What's gotten into you?" Lisa yelped, keeping Selena a safe distance away from the girl. Yeon didn't respond, instead going for Pharaoh Megan, her grip on her microphone now so tight her nails dug into her palm. Her free hand flew and grabbed onto the microphone, too. Her arms swung out like she was holding a baseball bat, striking Pharaoh Megan on the face.

There was a very audible crack, and from the way Pharaoh Megan's jaw hung loose it was obvious she had broken a bone. It wasn't enough for Yeon, though, and she swung at Pharaoh Megan again, and again, and again. The whole time, she watched the Pharaoh stiffen up and scream in pain with every hit, and a joyful grin spread across her face, widening whenever Pharaoh Megan's screams hit her ears and was processed in her mind.

Lisa watched in both fear and awe; she had never seen Yeon do something like this before in any of the resets. Selena was hidden behind her, thankfully kept from seeing the worst side of her travelling buddy. That wasn't going to stop Yeon from taking her rage out on Pharaoh Megan, though. She was determined to watch her die.

"I HATE YOU!" Tears of rage streamed down her eyes, falling to the ground with every hit and revealing the pain behind her insane smile. Megan couldn't even get up to attack, having been cornered by Yeon. Finally, _finally_ , her microphone hit something and another snapping noise was heard.

However, this time it was different.

It was wet and sickening, and Megan crumpled on the ground as blood splattered everywhere. The screaming stopped finally and abruptly, and the silence was far more disturbing than the most pained screech that tore through her throat. Deep down, Lisa was surprised that Pharaoh Megan's corpse even still had blood in it – she expected her veins to have dried out years ago, but that wasn't the focal point. The ball of light escaped from Pharaoh Megan's mouth and flew up into the air, leaving her as nothing but a body. As Yeon finally snapped out of her murderous trance, Lisa realized she had a newfound respect for her.

"...Is he alright?" Yeon asked breathlessly. Lisa glanced towards Galleon, who had been lying unconscious on the floor the whole time.

"...Yeah, he just needs rest. Come on, let's find an inn and return Megan's face to her." They had all silently agreed at that moment not to mention Yeon's loss of sanity to Galleon when he wakes up. Yeon returned to the group, carrying Galleon with ease, while she was deep in thought. It was the first time she had really snapped like that, and what she knew that she could do now scared her. However, her fear was dissipated when she remembered that she was doing it to avenge Galleon.

_Love will make you do the craziest things_ , Yeon thought to herself; _but I'm already crazy for him._


	5. Chapter 4 - Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am finally finished with Silence of Scarlett, I can focus on Believe in Mii more! After I finish this, I miiiiight have another Summoner's War fanfic in the making...
> 
> Let me just say I frickin' love Tomodachi Life. So much drama and romance, but WHY DOES YEON AND GALLEON HAVE A 33% RATING IN THE COMPTABILITY TESTER WHAT THE HECK – yeah if you couldn't tell they're sort of my OTP soooo...
> 
> ...let's just get this story going.
> 
> P.S.: I think I'm beginning to see a pattern of me screaming in my author's notes.
> 
> P.P.S: Did I say that Yeon only had Snap and Bluff? Well I lied, I'm sorry. She also has Jealousy (Possessive)

 

**Chapter Four  
Reunited**

"It's boiling here, we're lonely, been fighting monsters for weeks now, I haven't had a drink since, and we still don't know where we are..." Susano grumbled, practically stumbling with every step.

"As much as you deserve to be scolded for complaining," Natalie glared at him, "I cannot help but agree."

"...ey, where'd Selena go?" The Warrior started looking around for the little girl. A day ago, he and Natalie had found her after she had been roughly dropped down with the two of them. There was still no sign of Eliza, whom they hadn't seen since Dark Lord Enigma stole them away during the night.

"Guys! Look! Look! I found new friends!" She called out to them. Although Natalie didn't trust new people that easily, she would admit that she would find this place quite lonely, so she and Susano hurried over to Selena.

Much to Natalie's surprise, Selena had found three people. One of them had green pigtails, tied up on both sides of her head, and her dress was also a lovely green color. The golden crown on her head glittered and sparkled, even though there was so little light. Her green eyes were naturally large, and everything blended together to make an adorable face.

The girl's older brother looked nothing like her; blonde, ruffled hair and eyes a different shade of green. Natalie deduced that he was a Cleric. The other person was obviously a Warrior, if his armor and sword that went up to the hip meant anything to Natalie. The pigtailed girl glanced at the three people in front of her, and her eyes lit up when she saw Natalie and Susano.

"Natalie! Susano!" She cried out in joy. Natalie recognized her voice almost immediately.

"...Princess Charlotte?" Charlotte nodded eagerly.

"You're a princess?" Selena looked amazed.

"Yeah, it's me! Did I fool you? I'm not really blonde, you know!" The six of them chatted eagerly amongst each other, introducing themselves.

Charlotte and her older brother Eladriel, after hearing about Lisa's adventures in Neksdor Desert, had decided to join her team. After a little while, they met a warrior called Stewart (or as Charlotte had taken to calling him, Stewie) who agreed to join them. Along the way, though, they had gotten into the grips of Dark Lord Enigma, who snatched them away and then they were dropped down with the other three.

"W-what happened to Eliza, though?" Charlotte tilted her head. "I-I remember there being three of you!"

"We do not know." Natalie admitted. "Selena here says that she had two other friends with her – Yeonhong and...Galleon, I think, were their names – but she was the only one to be dropped here."

"Well, we've all got somethin' in common." Susano shrugged. "We're all friends with Lisa. Think that makes us friends too."

"Yeah..." Charlotte nodded.

* * *

Eliza paced back and forth underneath the blades of grass, the dewdrops building up on them threatening to fall on her head. It had been a little over a week now since Lisa told her to run to the Elven Retreat, and there was still no sign of her. She grew worried; perhaps something had gone different in this loop and Lisa had been taken? What would she do then?

_"You need to run now, Eliza." Lisa said to her the night they saved Charlotte's face. She naturally asked why._

_"Tonight, Dark Lord Enigma is going to strike and the three of you will be taken away. I tried to warn you all many times in the other resets, but you didn't take me seriously."_

_"So you think...?"_

_"I hope that, now that you too can remember, this time it would work." Lisa shuddered as painful memories came back to her. "Run until you reach the Realm of the Fey's Elven Retreat, and then wait."_

Eliza sighed, sitting down near the wildflowers. She pulled up her knees to her chin and stared at the colorful clumps of yellow, purple, and white. She loved flowers; they were pretty much the only thing that hadn't been corrupted by Dark Lord Enigma yet. When she was young, she would go to the fields and find flowers to pick and give to random strangers to try and brighten up their day. Those days were over now, though. Her life used to be normal, perfect even; and now it was anything but. A girl tripped and went flying through the air in front of Eliza, causing her to leap up to her feet.

"GAH!" The girl shrieked, before colliding onto the ground. "Stupid high heels making me trip...why did I choose to run in these and not regular shoes...?" As Eliza stepped forward to help her up, someone else intervened.

"You aight there?" A gruff voice asked, holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took it, standing up.

"Thank you..." The girl's heart raced, absolutely in awe that she was holding the hand of the man standing in front of her. It was obvious she was in love with him. Eliza took this moment to speak up; perhaps Lisa had sent these two. It was a hopeful thought, but it was better than nothing.

"Hi there!" She chirped, causing the two to turn to her. Now that she could see their faces, they looked oddly familiar. The girl had dark brown hair pulled up into a low ponytail, and her pink eyes shone in the light. Her partner's hair was silver and ruffled, eyes golden. The girl wore a familiar Pop Star outfit, and her partner seemed to be a...pirate?

"Welcome to the Realm of the Fey! From what I remember, I think we're in the Elven Retreat!" She shook it off and hoped that when she found Lisa she would have an explanation.

"Oh yeah; think our friend told us to stay here until she got back..." The girl sighed.

"Hmm?" Eliza's heart skipped a beat. "What's your friend's name?"

"Her name's Lisa. She's a Scientist." She seemed confused as to why Eliza needed that info, only becoming even more confused when she jumped up into the air in pure joy.

"She's my friend too!" She sang out. Eventually, the three of them got to know each other, and at that moment Eliza remembered why they were so familiar – they were Yeon and Galleon, the two eternal lovers no matter how many times the world looped. The three of them began to talk, and over a period of time they bonded deeply. It never happened before, but it was different this reset. Now they all had something in common: they could remember what Lisa remembered.

"This makes us friends, right?" Eliza asked.

"Guess so..." Galleon responded with.

 _Eliza..._ Yeon thought to herself. _She seems nice. As long as she doesn't get in the way of us...we won't have a problem getting along._

"Another reset, another journey to the Elven Retreat..." Lisa said to no one in particular. She clutched a fan tightly in her hand instead of a flask, and took great care not to let her gown get soiled. It was pretty; made out of a soft, flowing silk that hid her shoes.

" _At least now you have enough friends who remember to create a full team._ " Her guardian angel whispered in her head.

"At least. I hoped they all did what I warned them to do..." Lisa agreed. Eventually, she set foot on the path that lead to the Elven Retreat. It was paved with smooth aquamarine stones that sparkled with a glimmer that almost seemed supernatural. As she looked up, she couldn't help but be blown away again. The sunlight shone down through the leaves of the trees that hung overhead everyone, creating a pretty pattern on the ground, the shadows constantly moving and changing in the breeze.

The houses looked to be made out of hollow...tomatoes? No matter how many times she looked at them, she couldn't tell what they were; perhaps some fairy material. Each blade of grass that surrounded the area was taller than a human, and a few had massive dewdrops dangling from it, just waiting to fall on some poor sod who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was around now that Lisa remembered was going to meet the Fab Fairies – more specifically, the youngest Fab Fairy, Olivia. Just as she remembered, the girl came zipping into the Elven Retreat at full force, like a bullet fired from the pistol, all while screaming bloody murder. Her blonde hair, tied up into a high ponytail, shot out behind her, only slowing down when she screeched to a halt in front of Lisa and started flailing her arms around, whipping her head back and forth.

"AHHH! MY SISTERS! CHASUN AND ISABELLE! THEY'RE – THEY'RE – AHHHH!" She screamed, adrenaline pumping through her system.

"Hey! HEY! Olivia, calm down!" Lisa shouted over her while waving her own arms, trying to get her attention. After a bit of convincing, Lisa finally got the full story from her, even if she didn't need to. Olivia's older sisters, Fab Fairy Chasun and Isabelle, had been taken by Dark Lord Enigma after they tried to protect the Elven Retreat.

"I'll help you find your sisters, Olivia." Lisa said on cue.

"You'd do that?" Olivia muttered at first, before snapping out of it. "Great, then! Let's get going – wait, I never caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Lisa." She introduced herself for the millionth time. This time, however, it was different. This time, she heard Eliza's voice to the left.

"Lisa!" She cried out, rushing towards the girl before wrapping her in a big hug. Lisa jolted, not expecting this, but eventually returned the hug. Before she knew it, all three of her friends were there, reunited once and for all.

"Welcome back to the team, guys." Lisa smiled. The four of them could remember, but Olivia was left out of the loop. Lisa promised to explain to her, though, and with that, the group set off to save Chasun.

* * *

It had been ages since I saw my best friend, Lisa, again. I felt so happy when I saw her again. It had been lonely, running and staying in the Realm of the Fey, so I was ecstatic when I met Yeon and Galleon – and we became even more excited we found Lisa herself in the Realm. Finally, the ultimate dream team was reunited; but this time, we were going to stay reunited for good.

Lately, I'd been remembering more from the past reset. Lisa said that sometimes that happened to her; she would wake up and the world would have reset again, and it usually took her time to remember the rest from then on. I remembered Lisa and me sharing a good time together. We were gossiping about something we had learned about Yeon. I had been the one to discover this secret, and was eagerly sharing it with my best friend.

_"Hey, listen to this!" I had said. Lisa leaned in, waiting for me to tell the secret._

_"So, I heard something about Yeon recently." I whispered into her ear, telling her what I knew; and her eyes widened._

_"Whaaat?!" She shrieked. "No way!"_

_"I know, right? You'd never tell just by looking!" I agreed. We paused for a bit, sitting in the hushed silence, and burst into tears._

_"How sad!"_

I snapped out of my remembrance as the path was blocked by the most ridiculous monster the four of us had seen. It was a tall, gangly turkey, its feathers a mixture of red and pink. Its beak seemed to be twisted into an eternal grin, and Lisa seemed to be remembering something. She covered her mouth with one hand, to try and stifle her laughter, and sure enough, the turkey twirled around and stuck its fluffy rump out into the air, where a grinning mouth could be seen. Later I learned that this particular monster was a Twerkey, but at that moment none of us could stop laughing enough to attack.

Eventually we calmed down, and to my surprise another monster had floated to the Twerkey's aid. It looked like a big cotton ball, swept up in a breeze – in fact, I would have believed it was if there wasn't a single, unblinking eye stuck upon the material. Lisa recognized it as a Pom, and announced such a thing. Lisa clutched some of her silky green gown in her left hand, the right holding onto a shimmering golden fan, glancing at her enemies.

"Let us dance!" She twisted and leapt into the air, before delicately landing on her feet. Surprisingly, the enemies had taken the bait, and they mimicked her moves, perfectly distracted. Even I could feel myself taking the same steps she had, though not nearly as dramatic.

I followed up with a long swing of my microphone, striking both monsters. In their dancing frenzy, they didn't seem to notice. Yeon dashed forward, swinging her microphone with an almost intense vigor, dealing far more damage than I had expected. Together Yeon and Galleon then followed up with a team attack, both bringing their weapons down on the Pom. Needless to say, it was toast; falling to the ground and turning into black light as its eye flew up into the air.

"I love you, Galleon...!" Yeon cooed. The Twerkey suddenly snapped out of it, though by then Lisa let out a supersonic burst of air towards the monster, knocking it back. Yeon gripped her microphone, smiling wide before amplifying it to the max volume.

"This one goes out to you!" She chirped before bursting into a fast-paced pop song. The Twerkey was successfully led into a hypnotizing dance, stomping its feet to the rhythm. I started bobbing my head in tune with the song, jumping about left and right until Galleon's voice cut into my thoughts.

"...'ey, Eliza." He muttered all of a sudden. I stopped dancing to look at him, before I realized that I had joined the Twerkey's side, and together the two of us had been in perfect sync.

"Oops...sorry..." I mumbled in apology, jumping back to the others. Lisa was on the verge of laughing in good-nature, though Yeon didn't seem to be in as good as a mood as her. Yeon closed her eyes and shook her head a little, sighing something along the lines of 'keep yourself from being led astray, man'

"OH-Kay, don't get hurt, ya'll!" Olivia chirped. Her hair was tied up tight to keep it in her eyes. Her filmy wings opened up and she jumped back, firing a magical blast through an equally magical bow at our dancing enemy, using her wings to lower herself back onto the ground. The arrow pierced it right in the backside, and the Twerkey flew back, morphing into the black light once more, and the five of us celebrated our victory, watching the mouth fly up back to its owner.

We kept on walking to our destination of Citrus Cave, talking amongst each other. Occasionally, Olivia would interject with stories of the whimsical beings that she, Chasun and Isabelle had fought off, which was how they managed to get the reputation of the Realm of the Fey's guardians. Their mother, Athena, was the queen of the realm, so already the three of them were royalty and had supporters. The day they decided to take on the responsibility of protecting the Elven Retreat was the day they practically became goddesses.

"Personally, just between the five of us, Chasun is my spirit Fab Fairy." Yeon admitted. "Graceful, shy, good singer, I can totally relate to her."

"I like Olivia the best..." I chimed in, earning a "Glad to travel with fans!" from her.

"TEAM FAB FAIRY ISABELLE FOR LIFE!" Lisa cheered, pumping her fist into the air. We all chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"What about you, Pirate?" Olivia asked, directing her question towards Galleon. He shrugged.

"Eh, didn't really care, t' be honest." He said. Yeon smiled sweetly at him, clasping both hands to her chest; causing Galleon to crack a bit of a smile. We all knew that her heart was fluttering at the mere sound of his voice, hopelessly in love. Olivia cackled a bit.

"Yeesh, someone got hit by Cupid!" She smiled in good nature, sticking her nose in the air. "You'd think the two've you'd be married by now, what with all the googly eyes Dancer makes at ya!"

"I wish we were..." Yeon sighed happily. Lisa and I resisted the urge to make a comment about Yeon's violent nature in Neksdor Desert – Lisa never hid anything from me. Olivia stopped in her tracks all of a sudden.

"There!" She crowed, pointing at the opening in the ground. "That's the entrance to Citrus Cave!" Olivia rushed in ahead of all, shouting for Chasun not to worry; she and her new friends were coming to save her. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Sounds like we oughta follow." Yeon shrugged, hurrying after Olivia. Galleon trailed behind her because even if he didn't she would drag him along anyway. As Lisa and I rushed in, we started cheering about how we would save the world from Dark Lord Enigma once and for all, and that nothing could stop us from saving the world from the resets.

Over our cheers, I could hear a skittering noise on the roof of the cave, but when I looked up, all I saw was a strange orange glow emanating from the rocks.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Possessive Pop Star's Animus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My word of the day was "animus;" which means severe hatred. That explains this chapter's title.
> 
> Merry early Christmas everyone! I'm super hyped for Christmas this year, mostly because I've been saving up my scrolls in Summoner's War since November, and now I am this close to doing Christmas summons; not to mention that I found some really cool SW merchandise I want. But that's offtopic, though; let's continue on to the soon-ending story of Believe in Mii. If I don't change my outline again, we've only got, like, two more chapters after this one.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Not gonna lie, Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo may be one of my favorite shows as of late.
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S. My Christmas gift to you all (and plans for the New Year) is to finish this fanfic before 2018, and then I can work on Through the City We Go or Dream of a Tale.

 

 

**Chapter 5  
A Possessive Pop Star's Animus**

A knock on the flap of the tent (rather, the best someone could knock like it was a solid door) was what jolted Yeon awake that morning. Surprisingly, Galleon hadn't noticed her waking up, instead going to answer the door, where Eliza stood. The blonde girl's hairstyle was still ruffled and spiked up, caused by sleeping all night, her glasses a bit crooked and she was in her pale nightgown. Nevertheless, she was beaming.

"Morning, Galleon!" She chirped. "Oh, did I wake you? Sorry!"

"Nah, 's aight. Don't really sleep, anyway." Galleon mentioned.

"Anyway, I'm here because Lisa and I pooled our Gold together to buy some new weapons for us!" Eliza continued. "I had a bit left, so I bought you this!"

She held out a shiny new dagger towards Galleon; the singular blade splitting into two smaller but sharper blades around the middle. Silvery glimmers were reflected in the soft light streaming down from the Citrus Cave; the edge of the dagger sharper than a bee sting. Though she had taken the price tag off, it could easily be deduced that this dagger was well over 1900 Gold.

"...Wow. This's nice. Thanks." Galleon really thought it was great, and it was his genuine happiness over it that made jealousy bubble up in Yeon's chest.

_That girl thinks she can just win over_ my _true love...well, just you wait, Eliza. I'll show you true pain._ For a second, a burning rage flared up inside of Yeon, her face mashed into the pillow to hide the look of disgust twisting her expression. She didn't care anymore if Eliza was Lisa's best friend in all the resets; now she hated her so much it was terrifying. The two of them were blissfully oblivious to her sudden anger, and Eliza waved goodbye as she left to prep herself for battle.

Though they had to stick together, Yeon decided that now that Eliza was no longer her friend, she was going to make this a living nightmare for her. For a while, she managed to keep her emotions off of her face, but when she saw the girl's blonde hair and glasses, resentment filled her heart. As the team continued on in Citrus Cave, Yeon was in far worse of a mood than she had been the night before, and it was visible. Olivia eyed her up and down as Yeon plodded along.

"You good there, Dancer?" She asked, wings flapping to keep her up in the air. Yeon glanced at Olivia for a moment.

"...Fine, thank you." She instead started to focus on Eliza and Lisa. The two of them were chatting together like nothing was wrong; that the group was just five friends off to the mall. Sweet juices dripped from the ceiling of the cave to the ground, and occasionally the group would pass a small pool filled with that liquid. It smelled so delicious, but no one wanted to be the unlucky one and see if it was safe for consumption.

"– I know, right? Irie is such a jerk to Kotoko, but it needs to change by the end of Season 1!" Eliza huffed. The two of them were obviously in a discussion about some sort of show, which Yeon later learned was _Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo._ She sighed; thinking for a moment. Perhaps this resentment towards Eliza wasn't worth it –

No.

She loved Galleon, more than anything else in the world, and she was _not_ going to let someone take him away from her. Through all the resets, she and Galleon had fallen in love, again and again, and though this reset was far different than the rest, this one major fact _would not change_. She would _not_ allow it. The skittering noise on the ceiling continued, and the mere sound of it made Lisa shiver, even if she knew what was coming.

"Oh, god, it sounds so disgusting..." She moaned. Eliza agreed silently to this comment.

"But don't worry!" Eliza joined in. "We've got Olivia, and with her I'm sure we'll be okay!"

"Well, it's probably just an ol' spider, nothing to be afraid of!" Olivia smirked. "But I promise to protect y'all if push comes to shove!"

"And this is why you're so cool, Olivia...!" Eliza cooed. Olivia began striking a heroic pose, hands on her hips and a smile curled across her face; but Yeon wasn't paying attention. The mere sound of Eliza's voice made Yeon's blood boil now.

The mysterious silence of the Cave brought everyone on edge. The group was used to fighting off monsters every step of the way, so the lack of monsters running up to them was eerie, to say the least. Lisa had noticed that this lack of monsters only happened when an evil far greater than them were nearby. Sure enough, the group came across a clearing, and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Chasun!" She yelped, zipping towards the center.

Sure enough, a girl was standing in the middle of the clearing; bright orange hair tied up into a long braid that reached her waist; flowers stuck into the braid. Her wings were similar to Olivia, though they drooped instead of sticking out; as if electricity surged through Olivia's wings. Like a horror movie, Chasun slowly turned around to face the group, and her face was revealed to be nothing but a blank slate.

Though she had seen this countless times before, Lisa couldn't help but feel afraid at the sight of this.

Her fear was not over seeing the loss of Chasun's face.

Her fear was seeing the monster her face was attached to.

_Kekeke...~_

In the low light, something jumped down from the ceiling, before landing in front of the group. Eliza yelped, waving her arms back and forth and jumping up and down, while Yeon instantly went into a protective stance, ready to kill for Galleon if needed. Olivia jumped back and uttered an incantation, and the room brightened until the monster could be visibly seen.

The spider was huge, each leg about the length and thickness of Lisa's arm. Its lower body, where a thread of silk was being weaved, had a pretty face attached to it; cute button nose, maroon eyes, and a slightly opened mouth. Olivia let out a wailing noise at the sight of her sister's face attached to something as ugly as a spider, and charged towards it, shouting for it to give Chasun's face back.

" _Now then, Lisa, let the battle begin._ " Her guardian angel whispered.

* * *

I hated Eliza.

I hated her more than anything.

She thought that she could take _my_ future husband away; charming him with her so-called "kindness" I was not going to let that happen. He's mine and no one else's. I watched as she swung her microphone at the spider. It flinched and jumped back, before bouncing back to its original position. Galleon nodded towards her.

"Nice..." He mumbled. Eliza perked up.

"Wow...! Thank you!" She cheered, hopping from leg to leg. I sneered silently; letting my anger flare up again. Eliza did not deserve compliments from Galleon. The burning in my chest was eased slightly as I watched Galleon jump and twirl away from one of the spider's attacks, and I smiled at how graceful he was.

"Too slow." Galleon smirked, returning to his original position. I sighed happily, admiring his pretty face. I snapped out of it, though, as I realized that my enemy stood in front of me; and now I would not waste the chance to possibly finish this, once and for all.

I screamed into my microphone, my screeches echoing through the walls of the cave. Olivia crumpled to the ground, wings failing to work upon hearing the amplified sound, but it got the job done; the spider was visibly harmed by this and on top of it all, Eliza was probably feeling like her eardrums had ruptured. That thought gave me an evil, giddy feeling in my chest.

It actually felt...good to harm her. I wanted to do it again and again and again.

Lisa slashed at the spider with her fan, leaving _Eliza_ up next. I didn't want her to attack. She didn't deserve to attack. I saw her microphone rise into the air, ready to attack, and without hesitation or thinking, I slid in front of her, knocking her back a bit. She yelped in surprise, but I ignored her, instead slamming my microphone into the spider. One of the legs caved in, and it stumbled before beginning to limp on its remaining seven legs. I smirked and returned to my position, leaving everyone confused.

"What was _that_ all about?" Lisa asked, staring at me.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled back with what I hoped to be a sickly sweet smile, as if to prove nothing was wrong.

"Didn't seem like nothing." Galleon interjected.

"Trust me, it really was nothing~" I cooed. The team seemed to accept it, with the exception of Eliza, who looked as if she were on the verge of tears. _What a crybaby_ , I thought to myself. _Galleon doesn't deserve someone like her._

Confused still, Eliza threw her microphone at the spider, and it retaliated. I watched with a malicious joy spreading through my veins as a bunch of tiny baby spiders dropped down from the ceiling and onto Eliza. She shrieked and started flailing about, shouting that she hated spiders, she _hated_ them. I bit back the urge to laugh and instead focused on our target. Lisa couldn't help out; she was busy picking the spiders out of Eliza's hair.

"Looks like someone got what she deserved..." I mumbled to myself. In my field of vision, I could see that Lisa overheard, and was biting back the urge to say something. _Wise choice, Lisa,_ I thought.

"Give my sister's face back, demon spider!" Olivia cried out, letting loose a flurry of arrows, each glowing brighter than the last. After that attack, the spider was dead and gone, melting into an anamorphous blob of multicolored light, freeing Chasun's face.

Olivia flitted over to where the faceless girl was, watching as her features came back to her. Chasun blinked once, twice, thrice, realizing what had happened, and then wrapped her arms around Olivia, whispering that she was safe. Olivia returned the gesture, and it didn't need to be said that she was just glad that Chasun had gotten her face back.

"Thank you, Olivia..." Chasun whispered.

"Hey, don't thank me; I only did some of the work." Olivia admitted. "These four over here saved your face from that spider."

Chasun turned to the four of us. By now, Eliza and Lisa had successfully squashed the last of the spiders in her hair. I personally found that disappointing; I quite liked watching Eliza squeal in terror, tormented by all those tiny legs running around her. Though I kept my thoughts to myself, I'm sure it could be felt in the air, and if it did, everyone was doing a great job of hiding it.

"I thank you dearly for saving my face." Chasun bowed to us, hands clasped together. "I now have a debt that can never be repaid to you."

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Lisa said. "We're just...doing what's right, and we're off to save the world from Dark Lord Enigma."

"Let me help you." Chasun responded with. "To get past the Realm of the Fey, my sisters and I must conduct a magic...spell, you could say, to open the gates past our dimension."

"And what'll I do?" Olivia hopped back and forth on both legs. Chasun smiled at her little sister's eagerness.

"Protect the Elven Retreat from any more attacks, alright?" Chasun whispered. This was why I was a fan of her.

"Right then!" Eliza cheered, and my eye couldn't help but twitch at her voice. "Let's go!"

With that, the quest to save Lady Isabelle began.

* * *

Together, the team stood at the gates of the Realm of the Fey. There, the three fairy sisters stood. The youngest, Olivia, was commanding her two sisters; huffing that _no_ , they were not in the right spot. Chasun, the middle sister, blushed and smiled sweetly; she found her sister absolutely adorable. The eldest of the Fab Fairies, Isabelle, chuckled lightly at their antics. She was beautiful; purple hair pinned up into a bun framed her slender face. Her eyes were black, accentuated only by pale blue eye shadow.

"Now then, girls!" Isabelle began. "Let's open the gates for our kind friends!"

The team had saved her face from being attached to an owl; where she would frequently try to lead the four astray. Many times Lisa or Yeon had felt themselves dozing off, needing to be woken up by their teammates before they could continue on the fight. But that did not matter now; what did matter was that they would be able to finally continue on to Karkaton Volcano. Lisa had found a certain magic early – said magic the ability to change jobs, so now she stood with a flask in hand and her lab coat on, pink goggles once more resting on her hair.

Eliza didn't know what to expect when the Fab Fairies were to cast their spell to open the gate, but she did not expect them to break out into a dance; music playing in the background and everything. The song was surprisingly catchy, and she felt herself mimicking their moves as they twisted and turned in sync. Yeon saw it all, and she could feel her jealousy growing again; _she_ was supposed to be the better dancer of the two, and now look at Eliza just going wild like no tomorrow. That girl needed someone to intervene and put her in her place. She suddenly knew what she had to do.

"Hey! Yeon!" Eliza yelped; being pushed down to the ground by Yeon.

" _You don't deserve him._ " Yeon snarled simply. Confused, Eliza tried to stand up, but was shoved down by Yeon.

"HEY! Yeon, stop that!" Lisa shrieked.

"Not cool, Yeon!" Galleon shook his head, but Yeon couldn't care less now. She was dead set on making this painful for Eliza. The girl managed to squirm out of Yeon's grasp, and stumbled again as Yeon delivered a surprise kick to her knee. She gasped in pain, but it was apparent that she couldn't stop to make sure she was alright – Yeon had flown into a murderous frenzy once more.

Eliza didn't want to hurt Yeon, but if she didn't she would just stand there and take the pain, so she grabbed her microphone from the ground, where it fell out of her hand, and fought back. The Possessive Pop Star winced at the pain as a microphone was slammed into the side of her head, but she stood her ground and returned with a swift punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of Eliza. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. It all happened so quickly that neither Lisa nor Galleon had time to react, but when they did, they did the only logical thing and tried to pull the two away.

"I HATE YOU!" Yeon screamed, just like when she snapped on the Pharaoh, Megan. Burning rage filled her heart, unable to be calmed, until the sound of gates opening were heard.

"Ah, so the squabbling team has come again once more!" A familiar voice cackled. "You know, you're really becoming something like a fly that refuses to go away."

"Dark Lord Enigma!" Lisa gasped. Sure enough, the dark demon stood there, evil energy twisting and warping around him. The Fab Fairies prepared themselves, ready to attack the Dark Lord if needed. He laughed, oh he laughed; for the sight of the seven anticipating the defeat of him seemed quite amusing to him.

"Aw, do they think they can win against me?" He cackled. " _Let's find out._ "

Eliza attempted to go first, to weaken his defense so that he'd be more open to attacks, but alas, Yeon had already decided it was not meant to be. She screamed to stay away from him and slid in front of Eliza, bashing Dark Lord Enigma with her microphone. He whispered in such a patronizing way if that was really the best Yeon had. It made her flare up in utter rage, and she attacked him again – rather, she tried, but with a sweep of his arm she was knocked away, landing roughly on the ground. Eliza tried to help Yeon up, but she was kicked away, snarling that she didn't need her help.

Dark Lord Enigma laughed, watching as the group fought each other and tear themselves apart. He didn't need to do anything to them; they were already getting each other. The only real threat was the Fab Fairies, who were actually dishing out damage at him, but a dark curse nullified that. The three sisters had become motionless statues, and a feeling of helplessness washed through them all. _Now it's time to take care of these four,_ Dark Lord Enigma thought to himself.

"It's been nice watching you four fight," Dark Lord Enigma interjected, "but I have work to do with you."

The last thing the four remembered was a ball of energy being charged up in his claws, and how it strangely looked like a portal to a city.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Long, Long Way From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy super-late-2017 all! I'm both happy and upset; happy because obvious, and upset because I wanted to completely finish this fanfic before 2018, but that's beside the point. When you read this, you're going to ask yourself, "Sara, why are you writing about this strange city? I've never heard of it before!"
> 
> Basically, the area that this chapter takes place in is actually a post-game area. You can only unlock it after beating the main storyline. So why are our main characters here? Basically, I really frickin' love this place; so much that I'm dedicating an entire chapter to here.
> 
> No, Venus is not an actual Mii in my game, nor is Priscilla a thing (as far as I know); I'm just changing stuff for story purposes.

 

**_Warning: I'm unsure if this constitutes as spoilers, you can decide for yourself, but to be safe, I would recommend that you wait until you beat the main storyline until you read this._ **

* * *

**Chapter 6  
** **A Long, Long Way from Home**

Lisa had jolted awake in an unfamiliar place, only causing unneeded fear. The cold, hard ground that she was lying on was wet. Why was it wet? Oh, it was raining. That explained it. Lisa sat up, back sore from lying on concrete for an undetermined amount of time. The rain pelted her goggles; the sky eternally a dark, miserable grey, tainted by the storm clouds. Lisa's lab coat, once a snow white, was now stained by the mud and asphalt on the ground – she doubted it would ever truly be clean again.

Her teammates had lain limp around her; thankfully just unconscious. Lisa's surroundings burned her eyes; against the dark, melancholy atmosphere of the city, the acid bright advertisements and lights nearly blinded her. She could make out some of the things that they had printed on them, but the rest was all just a mesh of reds, blues and greens.

One by one, the other three came to, rain rushing down onto them. Eliza felt fear in the unknown world, but she felt better as she realized that she was with Lisa. However, she became afraid again as she saw Yeon; the memories of her outburst towards her were still fresh in her mind. Lisa hurried over to her best friend, asking if she was alright. Eliza smiled a bit and said she was, even though her head throbbed a bit.

"I've never been here before..." Lisa mumbled. "This isn't supposed to happen. Dark Lord Enigma was supposed to take Olivia's face, not spirit us away to a mysterious city –"

"Lisa, Lisa, calm down, it's going to be alright." Eliza reassured. "We're going to find our way out and defeat Dark Lord Enigma!"

" _I_ wouldn't be so sure of that." A familiar girl snapped. Both Eliza's and Lisa's hearts sank as they realized that the girl was Yeon. She was shakily getting up to her feet, while holding Galleon's hand to get him up too. "This is all your fault, Eliza. You were the one who started all of this."

"W-what?!" Eliza gasped. "I-I didn't d-do anything! I don't understand!"

" _You know what you did_." Yeon snarled. Finally, Lisa had enough.

"STOP IT!" She shrieked, causing the both of them to turn to her. "We're not going to get anywhere by fighting, like in the Realm of the Fey. We need to stick together and find a way out."

"Yeah, Lisa's right." Galleon chimed in. "You guys're busy, goin' at each other's throats but we're still kind of lost in here." A low growl was emitted from Yeon's throat, but ultimately seemed to let it go for now.

The four of them started walking on the sidewalk. Never once did the rain stop falling, or the signs stop flickering and glowing. The roads were completely empty; and it only added to the eerie atmosphere. Lisa once lived in a city, and she still expected a car to whiz by her at any second, whipping her hair back and forth. A bright blue sign to the right of them stopped fizzing out long enough to let its advertisement scroll across.

_WELCOME. TO. NEW. LUMOS._

"New Lumos, huh...?" Lisa sighed. "Never heard of it before."

" _The Dark Lord has created this world for only the most sporadic of his monsters._ " Her guardian angel whispered. " _It exists in another dimension, and sometimes humans will fall in by mistake._ "

A girl leaped out from the alleyway behind one of the abandoned buildings. Eliza screamed slightly and hid behind Lisa, but the girl didn't seem to be focused on the team, instead wildly swinging her sword around. Though she had an iron helmet on her head, a strawberry blonde ponytail could be seen, swaying to and fro. The girl snarled, jumping up and bringing her sword down, lightning-quick, on a monster.

"Get _away from me!_ " She screamed. A pixilated aura surrounded her and exploded, causing her to grit her teeth at the pain. Without even thinking, Lisa dashed ahead, running a program on the holographic window that was pulled up, determined to help this girl.

* * *

It was just another day in New Lumos for me; poor old Venus. I expected nothing out of that day, just fighting off monsters and attempting to defeat Priscilla, the Demon's Daughter, so I could get out of New Lumos. It wasn't going well, that much I could assure you. I was off; fighting a Retroputer like always, when this girl with her hair tied up into a bun and wearing a dirty white lab coat came rushing in while holding some sort of flask.

"Unstable Concoction!" She shouted, adding chemicals into her flask. I could hear a fizzing noise and jumped out of the way as a green liquid was sprayed over the Retroputer. I could see it melting into a hot mess of red and white plastic, the screen going black before it became nothing. It was gone before we knew it.

"That's...strange." The girl to the left of me said. "This one didn't have a face attached to it."

"They're _supposed_ to?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded, saying it all. "Well, I suppose that would explain why he needed to steal so many faces..."

"I'm Lisa, by the way." She extended her free hand, pulling her goggles up, where I could look at the rest of her face. She was, of course, not nearly as pretty as I am. I smirked and took her hand.

" _I'm_ Venus; the best Warrior in the world!" I flipped my ponytail and stuck my nose up in the air. I could see Lisa smiling a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Venus. This is the rest of my team; Eliza, Yeon and Galleon. We're off to defeat Dark Lord Enigma." Lisa led the way to the other three. Eliza had nothing special to talk about, and neither did Yeon; so I'm not going to tell you about them. Galleon, however, is another story. I knew, from the moment we met, that it was love at first sight.

"Well, _helloooo_ , there, cutie~" I purred upon being introduced to him. He seemed to have the "oh boy, here we go again" look in his eyes.

"...'ey." He mumbled. I could see Yeon trying to get a look at me at this.

" _I_ heard that the four of you are off to defeat Dark Lord Enigma!" I laughed, before eyeing him up and down. "Though I'm sure _you'd_ have no problem against him."

"O-KAY, that's enough from you." Yeon huffed. I glared at her.

"What's _her_ problem?"

"She's kind of...already in love with Galleon." Lisa admitted. As much as I wished to make a comment, to put Yeon in her place, I simply said nothing and instead asked if they needed help getting out of New Lumos. It was quite a dangerous place, after all, and I've been living there for an undetermined amount of time, so I knew the ins and outs of the place. Much to my surprise, they accepted, and off we went, deeper into the city.

"We need to find a way out in order to be free from here." I started.

"I'd be a bit worried if we could be free _without_ finding a way out." Yeon interjected. I told her to shut up, I was talking.

"Anyway, as I was saying before _someone_ interrupted me," I stopped to glare at Yeon, "this wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Priscilla, the Demon's Daughter."

You see, Priscilla is the first monster that Dark Lord Enigma created; in the form of a little brunette girl. For a while, she was his most powerful weapon, and he could use her to steal the faces of people, but then she became unstable, crazy even. She lashed out against Enigma, and he created New Lumos, specifically to seal her away. Since then, she's been the gatekeeper of the city, and makes sure that any other dangerous monsters don't try to leave.

Unfortunately, that also means that yours truly and other humans who fall here by mistake can't get out; so the only way out was to win in a fight against her. Because New Lumos is mind-numbingly boring to literally the second most powerful being in existence, she had since proposed a contest, so that whoever could defeat her in a fight could go free from New Lumos. It went as well as you'd expect; no one had been free ever since what she announced. I explained this to Lisa.

"I've tried, every DAY, to defeat Priscilla, but even _my_ strength has nothing on her." I harrumphed.

"Maybe it's because you're just fighting alone?" Lisa said. "I don't think this Priscilla can fight off five people at once. If we joined in, I think we would be able to win against her!"

"Yes, yes, I think so too." I nodded. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" said Eliza.

"Count me in." I smiled at Galleon's voice.

"Same." Yeon was last to join in on our quest to defeat Priscilla, the silly Pop Star. Before we could get any further, though, we were stopped by – of course – _monsters_.

* * *

It was all Eliza's fault. I never wanted to see her ever again, but alas, it was not meant to be. We were thrust into the city of New Lumos, where all of your nightmares come true, and then I met Venus. Though I hated Eliza, I knew that I would have to put my anger aside for now – for it was Venus that was going to be a greater threat to me; to _us_.

Three screens blocked our path – the outlines a gaudy mix of white, gold and red. On the screens themselves, there was mostly static, but I could make out a girl's face if I concentrated hard enough. What was strange about this girl was that I couldn't see her eyes. It was true; I could make out her entire outline in the static, but her eyes seemed to have no outline, giving her the appearance of a creature with blank skin where her eyes should be. In all honesty, that's really unsettling. I heard Venus's shrilly voice to the right of me.

"Those are Retroputers," she whined, "and by some arbitrary law, they're _all_ required to have images of Priscilla on them. 's been years, though, and now their screens have broken down to the point where we can only see her silhouette."

"I don't think anyone cares." I informed her. She tried to hit me and I blocked.

"Save it for later, guys!" Lisa said to the right of me. I could see Venus smirking, knowing she got away with it. I pushed my anger down, deep inside of me, before letting it out on the Retroputers by screaming into my microphone in rage.

"Now watch how a _real_ woman does it!" Venus cooed at Galleon. I watched as the squire girl swung her sword sharply to the left, going right through the computers. They fizzed and stuttered, and I could see the image of this Priscilla girl on one of them flinching. Venus dragged a finger over the edge of her serrated sword; a dark brown with red incantations written all over it, as if created from a dragon.

"And _that_ is how it's done." Galleon didn't seem to react in a positive way. _Good_ , I thought to myself. Venus did not need positive reinforcement. It would only inflate that ego of hers even bigger. Soon enough I spied an opportunity and took it. I readied myself, about to attack, until...

"HEY!" I felt a slender hand pushing me back, trying to make me fall. It was Venus. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than for her to get her just desserts; to make her see how much _she_ likes being pushed back when it was her turn to attack.

Without even thinking, I slammed into her full-force with my shoulder. I knew it would leave a bruise on my shoulder for days, but I didn't seem to care that much. Venus screamed at me, but I just smiled, knowing I had gotten to her. I'll give her this, though: I hadn't expected to stand up and punch me, right in the face. I clutched where she had just hit me, and I knew, right then and there, that she had gone and screwed up.

I heard my other teammates, calling behind me and telling me to stop it, _right this instant_ , but I didn't care. Venus staggered back from the punch I returned to her as she screamed that I was a psychopath. I couldn't help but laugh as I dodged the second punch, now prepped for it, before returning with a fierce kick to her shin.

"So what if I am? If nothing else, _you're worse than me._ " I had her caught by surprise, and with that I threw her down onto the ground and kicked her sword away so that she couldn't fight back. I could feel myself smiling wide as I threw a punch down on her face. She winced, but I wanted to watch her scream in pain, so I punched her again.

And again.

And again.

I didn't remember how Venus screamed, how she said I was a monster, how Eliza and Lisa dragged me off of her or how one Retroputer's screen was strangely cracked and how it had her sword jammed inside of it. All I saw was Galleon. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't pinpoint, but I knew he thought I was crazy. He was wrong, though; I'm not crazy. Why would I be? I'm just in love with him.

Love will prevail.

It always will.

Venus sat up after our little scuffle, stumbling back and forth. I could feel her glaring at me, but after I calmed down, I tried to reason things. I really did; but no, I was put in the Safe Spot because apparently I was "too unstable at this point" All I could do was helplessly watch as Venus got closer to Galleon. I could have stopped her from taking him away from me, but now; she had a very good chance of stealing _him_ away from me.

When the cage retracted back to the ground finally, the Retroputers were dead and gone. Venus glared at me, and I glared right back. My body was sore everywhere she punched me, but I kept on holding on. A part of me would say that it's because Venus was going to face off against Priscilla with the four of us and maybe then we could all get out of here; but really, I knew I was pretending like nothing was wrong, just to spite Venus, who tried to make me feel so much pain.

"...Come on." Venus spat. "The barrier is up ahead, and Priscilla always keeps watch there. I _don't_ want to stay here any while longer."

* * *

There, the team stood, at the barrier of New Lumos. Beyond the roads and the flashy signs there was nothingness; just darkness as far as the eye could see. Lisa looked back at her memories, but saw nothing relating to the barrier when she first landed in New Lumos. Despite the overwhelming sense of helplessness upon seeing the barrier, the five of them were not alone at the edge.

A girl stood at the end of the road, her hair a burnt orange; a contrast to her dark blue dress. Her hair blocked a good majority of her face, the rest covered by shadows. All that could be seen now was her mouth and the outline of her nose. Venus snarled slightly at the sight of the girl, and at that moment Lisa realized that this girl was the Demon's Daughter, Priscilla.

"Hello, Venus." Priscilla's ears perked up at the sound of their breathing, her ears now trained to detect even the slightest of sounds. Her expression was blank, but she could feel a new emotion seeping into her cold, dark soul as she picked up the heartbeats of the four. Perhaps it was...joy? Why was she happy? She didn't care. She had been trained to push her emotions down; to be an emotionless killing machine. Priscilla was unable to control her emotions, though, and now she was here.

"I see we have our new friends with us. How lovely. I have been waiting for a fight for an eternity now."

"We are not your friends, Priscilla." Lisa said as calmly as she could. Deep down she was terrified, but she kept a stoic expression on her face, as to not give her enemy the advantage of knowing her fear. Priscilla seemed to ignore this, instead carrying along with her own little monologue. She was closer to Lisa all of a sudden in the blink of an eye – she was unsure if Priscilla had even taken a step.

"They locked me up here because they think I'm a witch." The girl whispered, leaning forward on her cane. There, Lisa could get a full view of Priscilla's face – or rather, most of it. Her eyes had gauze tightly wrapped around them, preventing even the slightest hint of light from entering her eyes; rendering her blind.

"But really, it's you four that are the witches." Priscilla let an icy smile creep across her face. She could sense the shock that jolted through the four of them as they heard her. "You remember things that you shouldn't. I can feel it in you. You've met each other before, and you just now know this. Am I wrong?"

"Remember things...?" Venus asked, growing warier of both Priscilla and the four. She ignored the Warrior and continued on.

"And in New Lumos, we deal with the weaker witches the traditional way." She tossed the cane away, where it clattered to the ground and broke in half, before raising her arms in the air. A pair of what looked like wings opened up on her back, but the wings were created by flames; changing and warping as they eternally raged on.

" _Burn the witches._ " Suddenly a wall of fire rose up behind the team, blocking the path back to New Lumos. The rain did nothing to stop the fire; as it was created by dark magic, something that could not be extinguished by natural causes. There was no turning back now, they had to either fight Priscilla and win or be burned alive.

They chose to fight.

Lisa attempted to try and burn Priscilla with an unstable mix of chemicals; but she didn't even flinch. The acid was eating away at her skin, but she didn't seem to be fazed by it at all. It was as if she didn't have nerves; or her nerves had long since died. That probably disturbed Lisa far more than it should have. She already knew that Priscilla wasn't human, far from it, but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling from settling in her heart. Yeon seemed less unnerved than Lisa; perhaps it was because of her partial insanity, her ability to snap at almost will, but Lisa didn't care to find out.

She dashed forward at an almost breakneck speed, swinging her microphone forward like it was Venus's sword. The girl actually jumped back upon making contact with the sparkly weapon, damaged by the sheer strength of her swing. For just a second, her maniacal grin disappeared off of her face, replaced by a scowl far more terrifying than anything else Lisa had been up against in any of the resets. It did not matter, though, for Priscilla would go down either way, and then the four of them will be free to take down Dark Lord Enigma and save the world.

Together they thought and dodged Priscilla's attacks, and for the moment all rivalries with each other were temporarily forgotten. They faced a powerful opponent; far stronger than anyone else they had ever fought before. The team was sure that the only way that this battle would be topped is by fighting Dark Lord Enigma himself. Priscilla held her arm out into the air, extending it towards the bleak sky. The area became warm; dangerously warm, even. As a former Mage, Lisa knew what was coming.

" _To-weeeer of Fl-aaaaame~!_ " Priscilla cried out in a singsong voice. Venus was launched into the air by a huge pillar of flames that shot up from the ground. When the geyser of fire finally ended, she fell back down to the concrete, sore and burnt. The ends of her ponytail were beyond singed, and in all honesty Venus was surprised she wasn't even more harmed than she was right now.

"...muh..." Venus mumbled, trying to get up. Her sword was just beyond her reach, and no matter how much she reached out for it, her fingertips just barely passed it. Without even thinking, Eliza tossed it to her, urging her to get up. Venus didn't need to be asked twice – she stabbed the sword into the ground and used it for support. Everything hurt, but with her sword she was able to get back on her feet, though she had trouble staying up.

"Ooh, someone's having problems staying on their feet~" Priscilla trilled. "This makes this _all_ the easier."

"Just shut up and die for once!" Venus screamed, regaining her balance and started running at full speed towards Priscilla; determined to watch her fall on that very day. "Darkeye Slash!"

Her sword glowed with dark magic, before she suddenly snapped her fingers and pointed at Priscilla. An illusion of an eye, similar to the amulet across Dark Lord Enigma's neck, appeared. Venus's body was surrounded with an aura, similar to electricity bolts zapping everywhere, but it was dark, just _so dark,_ and she brought her sword, charged with the magic, down onto Priscilla.

She screamed and fell back, clawing at her bandages. The once light tan fabric was stained with red, the stains growing with every second until it consumed the entire front of the bandages. Venus looked surprised, as if she had just unlocked a new power. Eventually, the pain faded away from Priscilla's body, and what was left was joy. Venus had finally become stronger after what had to have been years of battling, and now she and her friends were proving to be a real fight.

"Impressive." Priscilla smiled, taking her hands away from her bandages and started back up. From the way she could hear Venus's heart pumping, she knew that her rival was feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "It seems even the most stubborn of Warriors can learn new moves."

Venus felt strange, taking a compliment from a literal demon's creation. She had good reason to be uneasy; Venus soon learned. She knew what Priscilla was about to say somehow, but it still filled her with unbridled fury to hear her say it. The girl smiled and called out; "When you think about it, you and I aren't so different after all."

"I am _far_ more than you'll ever be!" Charged with rage, Venus dashed forward again to attack. The girl jumped back, twisting and turning out of harm's way, and her smile widened.

"Oh, now you've gone and stained my bandages." Priscilla sighed, as if exhausted with her antics. "Perhaps I will need to cut them off."

At that moment, Galleon's dagger began to glow a bright orange, and became uncomfortably hot. Naturally he yelped and let go of it, where it crashed to the ground. Before anyone knew it, Priscilla held it in her own hand, unaffected by the heat, and with a swift move her bandages fell to the ground, tattered and torn. She laughed relentlessly.

At first, her eyes were closed, but as they opened, they revealed a lovely blue color; Lisa was reminded of the sea briefly. However, an inky black was filling her eyes up, drowning out any hint of the blue that everyone had seen. The ink pooled into her eyes and started to run down her face, like tears; truly the most terrifying thing that Lisa had ever seen now.

As they dripped to the ground, Lisa snapped out of it and dashed forward to attack. Priscilla looked up and straight at her in the eye, laughing maniacally. Fear spread through Lisa's system like a poison, and she was helpless to do anything. She could feel herself falling backwards, the world around her fading away until she saw darkness. It was darker than anything else she had seen in New Lumos.

She felt as if she were suffocating all of a sudden. Lisa tried to scream, but nothing came out and she gripped at her throat, feeling her airway tighten up. She felt...powerless. Lisa knew that she had been lured into a nightmare, and she couldn't do anything about it; couldn't wake herself up, change the dream to something more pleasant, nothing.

" _Do not let yourself be trapped in this dream._ " Lisa could hear her guardian angel. " _Fight Priscilla's dark magic._ "

" _Wake up._ "

Suddenly Lisa jolted awake. Eliza was by her side, and without a word pulled her up to her feet, before exploding into a word salad; sniffling that she thought that Lisa was never going to wake up. Yeon and Galleon had teamed up together, his dagger having cooled off enough for him to grab it. Together they brought down powerful attacks upon the demon girl. Venus, meanwhile, seemed to be...resting. Yeon had screamed at her why wasn't she attacking, and Venus replied with that she was catching her breath for her next attack.

Priscilla, meanwhile, was laughing at every attack, knowing something that the team didn't. When she was created, Dark Lord Enigma put a failsafe into her, a powerful attack that she could only use on the brink of a battle loss. Her wings of fire twitched, and she could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain was glorious to her, for no one had inflicted this much pain to her ever before. Perhaps this would be the first battle she would lose. By now, Lisa had gotten back up to her feet and was joining in on the attacks.

"You've all had your fun..." Priscilla smiled. "But now the game is over. This is the _end of the journey._ "

With a burst of fire, Yeon and Galleon were knocked back, and instinctively Yeon grabbed onto Galleon's hand as tight as she could and held on to keep him from falling. That was all that was needed for Priscilla to launch the failsafe. Surely this would make her enemies fall finally. Priscilla launched herself high up into the air, using her wings, and extended her arms. The flames crackled and burned, before it swirled up into the air and to her enemies. The world became an inferno; burning all five of the fighters who stood before her.

It lasted for maybe three seconds at most, but to Lisa and her friends, it felt far longer. When the flames died down, she looked around, and to her horror she saw Venus on the ground, though she was not dead, instead trapped in a nightmare. Yeon had protected Galleon from most harm, so she was the most hurt of them all, just barely clinging onto life. Priscilla was preparing for another attack, one that would easily take Yeon out. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate and waiting for the pain.

But it never came.

Upon opening her eyes, she realized that Eliza had slid in front of her, acting as a shield for her. Eliza had taken the majority of the hit, telling Yeon not to give in. She had taken the pain for her; even though Yeon had hated her, thought she was trying to steal Galleon away from her, and hit her countless times. At that moment, she realized just how bad she felt for hating her for no good reason at all.

The blonde girl dropped to the ground, sufficiently knocked out, and rage consumed Yeon. However, this rage was not directed at Eliza, instead Priscilla. Eliza had sacrificed her consciousness in order to keep Yeon alive; the only thing left to do now was to avenge her. When she snapped out of her blind rage, Priscilla laid on the ground, unable to get up.

The flames melted away, and her wings of fire disappeared. At first glance, she looked just like an average little girl, with no powers or anything. If Yeon saw her now, with no context, the last thing she would have thought was that she was the Demon's Daughter; the first creation of Dark Lord Enigma. There was a small noise that gradually grew louder, and Lisa realized that Priscilla was lightly chuckling.

"...that was..." Priscilla panted, "...fun."

"You're sick." Yeon spat simply. Priscilla tried to get up, but Yeon kicked her down and held her there.

"...it was an honor...to battle such powerful fighters as you." Priscilla smiled. Her eyes were closed, and the tone in her voice showed that she was speaking the truth.

"I suppose it is only fair that I should honor my word all those years ago and let you go." The darkness at the end of the road faded away, and there the three who were conscious could see the Dark Lord's castle; which seemed like a pleasant sight after being in New Lumos. As Eliza and Venus woke up, the five said their goodbyes, and Venus started on her own path.

"...I'm sorry for everything, Eliza." Yeon sighed eventually. Eliza turned to her and smiled. Without even thinking, she had forgiven Yeon, and together the four of them were truly reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding another author's note here because I've actually got a lot to say. FIRST OF ALL, this is literally the longest thing I've written ever. Do you see what I'm doing for you guys? Second of all, don't worry. Believe in Mii might not be the last Miitopia fanfic that I make, but for now, let's actually finish this before we talk about anything else.


	8. Chapter 7 - No More Resets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FLIPPIN GERD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS I'M FREE FINALLY AAAAAAA – anyway.
> 
> This is it. This is the final chapter of Believe in Mii. I've come to love this fanfiction, and I hope you all love it too. Thanks for adding this to your Favorites, following, and reviewing Believe in Mii, because I'm fairly sure I might do another Miitopia fanfic.
> 
> ...after "Through the City We Go" of course.

 

**_Warning: This chapter has been inspired by the ending of Miitopia, though it is not the same thing. If you are scared of encountering spoilers, please do not read this chapter until you truly beat the game. Thank you._ **

* * *

**Chapter 7  
** **No More Resets**

" _You know what you have to do, Lisa._ " Her guardian angel whispered in her ear. She looked up from her program she had spent hours creating, nodding solemnly.

"Alright, everyone; listen up." Lisa said, alerting the attention of all of her teammates.

"In order to face Dark Lord Enigma and defeat him once and for all, we need to all have our memories; not just me." Lisa started. "So, after all this time, I've made a program where you too can remember the past resets."

"Do you know what caused us to start to remember?" Eliza perked up.

"Yeah, actually...I found something in the world's source code." Her best friend admitted. "A strange comment explained it all to me."

It was a message from her guardian angel, who used to be the traveler searching to defeat Dark Lord Enigma. It had been the very first time the Dark Lord terrorized the world. The very first reset. It was unstable (Enigma had yet to perfect his dark magic), and as a result the traveler's body was trapped in the reset between resets; in a different dimension. He could communicate, but only through the family heirloom that the worried mother in Greenhorne gave to the traveler who set out to defeat Dark Lord Enigma.

Lisa was the next traveler to stand up to him, but by then Enigma could completely reset the world, without anyone remembering...or so he thought. Sometimes, the reset wouldn't fully undo everything, and travelers would remember bits and pieces. Those who did were usually shunned and locked away, thought to be crazy. This was what kept people from using the knowledge they learned in the previous resets against him, like the failsafe Priscilla had, but Lisa was different, because she never told anyone until that one fateful reset.

However, what the others who knew that the world was looping could recall was nothing like what Lisa could remember; that was thanks to her guardian angel protecting her memories when the curse was cast. Those who remembered were "awakened" to the reality of what was happening. The reason why this reset was so different from the rest (and why her teammates could remember now) was because Lisa reached out to Eliza.

Most importantly, Eliza listened and believed her.

The dark magic could be countered if at least one person in the traveler's main team believed that what the awakened person said was true. That was quite a difficult feat, as it certainly did sound ridiculous. But because Eliza believed in Lisa, the four of them could free everyone from the Dark Lord, once and for all. Friendship really could save lives.

"You all ready to get your memories back?" Lisa asked; though she didn't need to, the support was overwhelming.

"Of course!" Eliza chirped.

"I want to remember _everything_ I did with this man!" Yeon sighed happily, snuggling up next to Galleon.

"Let's get our memories back 'n save the world." Galleon nodded. Lisa silently nodded back, and with a few commands, the memories came pouring back to the three.

_Lisa and Eliza, the Best Friends Forever._

The memories were shifting and changing in Eliza's mind, though she could see flashbacks – slivers of memories she would have to sift through later. She could remember countless times where they would help each other out; attacking the same enemy at the same time and pooling their Gold together to get the other girl a new weapon.

_"Walk much?" Eliza cackled a bit as Lisa tripped, though Lisa couldn't stay angry as Eliza quickly helped her up and even offered her half of her HP Banana._

_"This is why you're my best friend, Eliza." Lisa chuckled, eating her half of the banana. "And nope, I don't walk much."_

The memories changed again, playing back a different memory.

_"Come on, Lisa! Let's get this place clean together!" Eliza cheered. Lisa was scrubbing the floor of the inn, having spilled her hot cocoa on the carpet and was hoping she wouldn't get charged for it. Eliza dropped down to her knees too, grabbing a sponge and started scrubbing in the same rhythm as Lisa was. Lisa smiled and made a comment about how in sync they were._

_Yeonhong and Galleon, the Eternal Lovers._

Together Yeon and Galleon were remembering the times in previous loops; there were countless memories of them sharing tender, romantic kisses together. Memories of holding each other close and performing tandem attacks were thrown into the mix, too.

_" – and I just look up at the moon, and I say to myself, 'That is literally the most beautiful thing in the world.'" Yeon smiled._

_"Oh yeah?" Galleon turned to look at her. The two of them were staring up at the sky in Neksdor Desert. Galleon had offered to keep watch of the campsite, and Yeon had, of course, decided to keep him company. Now Lisa and Selena slept peacefully, knowing that there was someone to keep watch on them._

_"I know now that I was wrong." Without waiting for a response, Yeon turned to him, smiled and followed up with, "Because I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the world right now."_

The memories changed again. They could remember holding each other in their arms as they fell asleep, whispering "I love you"s to each other like the lovey-dovey couple in Greenhorne, but it just felt so _real_ , so _perfect._ The happiness did not last, though, because soon the four of them were remembering something that they couldn't see before. It did not have any of the four in it, instead featuring an evil young child, who grew up to be an evil young man.

* * *

"Look who it is!" The children on the playground teased, pointing at the smaller child. The boy's face didn't have much to talk about; he had a simple curved nose, two dark almond-shaped eyes and an unwavering mouth. His hair was an inky black, cut into a pixie cut. Overall, there was nothing about him that stood out – he was perfectly bland.

"It's 'Enigma,' the plain freak!" One of the leader's lackeys, Thomas, snarled. His own eyes were large and blue, red hair swept over one eye. He looked up at Thomas blankly, eyes showing no emotion.

Enigma tried to walk away, but _they_ grabbed his shirt, the same color as his hair and shoved him down. He stumbled and fell back, his ribs making contact with the merry-go-round. As the first wave of pain hit him like a truck, Enigma already knew that it was going to leave a bruise that would take a week to go away. He tried to get up, but the leader, Labyrinth, pinned him down to the merry-go-round again, knocking the wind out of him.

"Aw, is the plainy gonna _cry_?" Labyrinth chuckled as Enigma started gasping for air. Labyrinth's own hair was a bright green, the bangs neatly parted into two halves and ending neatly at the nape of his neck.

Enigma could feel anger burning inside of him as his doll and safety pin was knocked out of his hand. It was poorly stitched; as he had done it himself, but he hoped that it would do, in order to hurt – or possibly kill – Labyrinth. He would spend hours staring at the boy while stabbing his doll in the head using the sharp part of the safety pin, hoping to see him writhe in pain.

"I bet it doesn't even have emotions! Wouldn't you say that's pathetic, sis?" Junabelle asked her sister, Katrina. The two of them were identical twins, blonde hair swept up into two low pigtails and the same sparkling red eyes. For as long as he could remember, he hated everyone around him. If someone got hurt, he would laugh and make them hurt even more, whether by stomping them while they were done or something else equally evil. As such, no one liked him, and it only made him hate them ever more.

"Pathetic!" Katrina nodded in agreement. Enigma looked up at the two twins, straight in the eyes, feeling an emotion bubbling up, deep inside of him. It burned his insides; it made his heart throb and make his breathing become deep and heavy. He knew what this feeling was, it was hatred. The two twins let out a noise that could easily be passed off as a banshee singing and covered their faces.

"Ahh! It looked at us! It's gonna make us evil like it!" Junabelle screamed. At that moment, Enigma wanted nothing more than to jump up and knock her to the ground before repeatedly slamming his fists into her face, over and over again. But he couldn't do anything, being held down by the children that were prettier, stronger and much crueler than he was. At least he had his dolls; he hoped that one day he would invoke the magic needed to make these children feel the pain he inflicted to their dolls.

Eventually the children grew bored of tormenting him and left Enigma struggling to catch his breath and stand up. His back had become sore from being shoved onto the merry-go-round, and it made it difficult to walk. Though he tried to ask for help from the other children, to try and make it seem like he was normal, Enigma was ignored; obviously the children weren't as evil as his torturers, but did not wish to associate themselves with someone as boring as him. Honestly, Enigma couldn't blame them.

He hated everyone around him; he always has, he always will.

After years of torturing people with his dolls, Enigma learned of a way to become the most powerful being.

This being could torture and pain whoever they wished, but first Enigma had to give up his old self.

Give up his face.

What was a human without a face? A human couldn't exist without one; Enigma learned the hard way. Finally, his face was torn off after hours upon hours of trying, and he collapsed back, but for some reason he was still aware of himself. He could see something overtaking his faceless body, anger flicking the unknown winds. Suddenly he had a new face, this one much more menacing.

The boy felt a giddy feeling deep inside of his chest at the sight of his body now possessing the face of what had to be a demon. His mouth was curled into an evil grin, and his eyes were now a dark red, the color of blood. The worst part about his eyes was that the whites of his eyes were now as black as a starless night. Enigma realized he had made the best choice of his life, and he couldn't be happier about it.

He was aware of a dark magic flowing through his body's veins now.

Enigma realized that this dark magic could completely turn back time without anyone else remembering what happened.

At least, most wouldn't remember.

* * *

The team continued on, in the cold depths of the Dark Lord's Castle. So they knew of the Dark Lord's past, and how they all suffered because of how much he hated people he didn't even know. Truly there was no salvation for Dark Lord Enigma, or whatever may be lingering underneath all of his hatred. The team knew that they were getting close to the Dark Lord's throne room, where he would inevitably be prepping the spell to turn back the clock.

It was the last day of this reset, unless they won.

The walk to the castle was painfully familiar to Lisa. She remembered everything that happened in all of the journeys before this; all the petty squabbles and heartwarming conversations that she, Eliza, Yeon and Galleon had all had together. It had been tough, coming to this point and saying that they were going to win for sure this time, but it was better than going insane from witnessing the same events _over_ and _over_ again.

"...Before we begin, there's something I want to get off of my chest." Lisa said shakily. Now they stood at the doors to the throne room, the candlelight flickering off of the golden doorknobs. "For the first few resets, I think Yeon's nickname was pronounced 'Yee-in,' and I can't believe it took you all this long to correct me."

This confession seemed to open up a floodgate of other confessions.

"I once wrote a fanfiction about if Lisa and I were roommates in college!" Eliza hurriedly gasped out and averted her eyes, as if ashamed of that. Lisa couldn't help but smile; their friendship was so innocent, so pure.

"I really want to marry Galleon." Everyone already knew this was Yeon. One by one, the four of them continued confessing to things that not even Lisa knew, until eventually their voices meshed together into a blur of voices and pained laughter. After what felt like ages, their voices died down, for there was no more to say.

" _It's time to fight._ " Her guardian angel could be heard, but this time, everyone could hear it. Though, as they opened the doors to the throne room, they had not expected to see what greeted them now.

Dark Lord Enigma floated in midair, eyes closed and arms extended out to his sides. He seemed to be collecting energy. Who he was collecting energy from, Lisa soon saw; it was her six other teammates, each of them hanging from a rope tied tightly around her neck. She thought that Charlotte would have cried and Natalie tried to cut the rope free to save the others, but there was no sign of struggle on their faces – in fact, their faces had been stolen.

_Natalie, Susano, Selena, Charlotte, Eladriel, Stewie..._

They were all gone; dead, most likely, if not in eternal agony. She doubted that a person whose face was stolen by dark magic could actually die, so now their faceless bodies hung there, choking and waiting for death, but death never came; leaving them in terrible pain. The six had tried to storm the castle on their own, to fight off Dark Lord Enigma to help their mutual friend, but alas, though their efforts were well-intentioned, they only served to make Dark Lord Enigma even stronger. Lisa couldn't feel anything at first; she was numb, but then an overload of emotions washed over her with the power of the sea. Pain, regret, horror, terror, the list went on.

She felt overwhelmed by the violent urge to puke, and she succumbed to its throes; in all honesty none of her team could blame her at the moment. The retching noises that Lisa made alerted Dark Lord Enigma to the team's presence, and he opened his eyes, his trademark grin widening at the sight of the four; though never once did he stop absorbing the energy from the stolen faces.

"Ah, so the little adventurers have returned from their vacation to New Lumos!" Enigma cackled. "I suppose you're here to 'have the ultimate final battle' or some nonsense like that?"

"The final battle for the last time, even." Lisa dryly chuckled, wiping her mouth. The burning sensation in her throat did not go away, but she would have to deal with that later. Enigma knew what she was talking about.

"Ah, so you finally remember." He chuckled right back, not knowing that she had kept it a secret all this time. How she had fooled him for all these times, she didn't know, but she was just glad that it worked. Enigma's arms lowered, and the corpses swayed slightly in the nonexistent wind.

" _Then let's see if you can end this madness._ Remember that you have one hour until the world resets again!" Lisa was too late to stop the spell before it began, and now the only way to save the world is to kill the creator of the resetting spell.

With that, the battle began.

Lisa started with an unstable concoction, hoping that it would burn something away. Though it did burn and deal damage, Enigma seemed unaffected by the chemicals; leading Yeon and Galleon to follow up with their own attack together. They gripped onto each other's hands as they simultaneously jumped up into the air, driving their weapons down onto Enigma. Galleon's dagger pierced through Enigma's robes, going into his pale side.

Because her weapon was blunt, Yeon let her own stab attack be followed up with a scream into it; amplified tenfold from having her microphone on maximum sensitivity. Enigma cringed as the dagger was driven into him and his left eardrum burst by Yeon's scream. The girl looked smug, knowing that she had been the one to inflict this big baddie probably much more pain than he had ever felt before.

"Let's pincer attack this guy!" Eliza sang out at Lisa, the latter nodding silently, holding onto her flask. Together they jumped up, Eliza using her microphone like a baseball bat and Lisa using a fresh new bout of acidic chemicals that bubbled in her flask. A good chunk of damage was given, and Enigma actually winced. Things seemed to be going well, but a burst of an energy pulse from his body knocked the four back. Lisa stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Eliza.

"Try and alter your center of mass!" She encouraged, before turning back to Enigma. Lisa could see her breath in the freezing night air; pale, wispy clouds of smoke that swirled out of her mouth and into the air, disappearing a moment later. No, she could not focus on something as insignificant as her breath right now. She had to fight Dark Lord Enigma.

Lisa stood back up, regaining balance, before hurrying to her teammates' sides. It was time to win this, once and for all, and nothing was going to stop them; not this time, not ever. The power of darkness charged through Enigma, and he retaliated with a rockslide; boulders fading into the room like an illusion and toppling down on everyone. Yeon shoved Galleon away from the impact of one of the boulders, before dashing after him, though it was too late. One of the boulders struck her hard, and she went flying off-course, skidding across the cold tile ground.

"Damn it ...– !" Yeon spat, trying to get up, though she couldn't even support her own weight with the wind knocked out of her.

She heard Enigma loudly snap his fingers, and before she knew it, she was lured into a nightmare. A safe spot shot up, surrounding Yeon so that she could have time to recover, for the battle had yet to be won. Enigma swiped at Eliza with a claw, and she ended up flying through the air, flailing her arms wildly. Lisa could only watch helplessly as, one by one, her teammates fell, until she was the only one standing. Enigma floated five feet above her, making him truly look menacing under the dying candlelight.

"Tick-tock, Lisa." Enigma teased. "You've only got twelve minutes left. Why don't you just give up?"

Lisa could not give up now. If she did, she would let everyone down.

Let Natalie and Susano down.

Let Charlotte and Eladriel down.

Let Stewie and Selena down.

Let Yeon and Galleon down.

Let Eliza down.

It was time to save the world.

The war ended now.

Lisa felt rage burning inside of her, for everything that Dark Lord Enigma did. He never was human; humans had empathy and compassion, friends and lovers. Was she the evil one now? She didn't know, nor did she care anymore. All she wanted to see was that Eliza, Natalie, Susano, Yeon, Galleon, Selena, Charlotte, Eladriel and Stewie were avenged. All their precious memories, time and time again, were wiped; and they were left alone and confused, trapped in the reruns. Though Lisa was a Scientist (having fallen in love with it for many reasons,) her true powers as a Mage shone through.

" _Tower of Flame._ "

The unexpected fireball brought Enigma falling to the ground, his ominous hovering gone. Lisa dropped her glass flask to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces. She picked up the bigger piece and advanced closer to Enigma. _It's time to end this. No more resets._ Lisa raised it over the now defenseless Dark Lord, but paused as he chuckled.

"I'd reconsider killing me if I were you, Lisa." Enigma started. "You see, your little friends hanging here –" There, he motioned to the six corpses of Lisa's teammates, "at this point can only be saved if we turn back time. That means if you kill me, they're gone for good."

Lisa, for a split second, was torn. She wanted to see that all of her friends were alright, but at the same time, she doubted that Eliza, Yeon and Galleon would still have their memories in this reset. A moral dilemma waged a war in her head. Kill Enigma and save the world, but lose six friends, or let him live and the let the world reset again... She thought about everyone she had saved over and over again, and if they were the ones in this situation, what would they do? Fab Fairy Olivia would probably kill Enigma before he could even speak, while Chasun would want to let him live; Isabelle would definitely be torn. As these memories rushed to her head, Lisa smiled faintly, finally knowing what she had to do.

" _I'm sorry._ " She whispered to no one in particular. Lisa watched and listened blankly as Enigma choked on his own blood, the dark red liquid filling his throat. The glass shard was embedded in his chest, blood staining the once clear glass and the tiled ground. Before long he stopped moving completely. His reign of terror was over.

Lisa had just saved the world, yet she still felt...empty; depressed, even. She always imagined that if she finally killed Dark Lord Enigma, once and for all, she would be beyond ecstatic, jumping around and pumping her fist into the air. Yet here she was, standing over Enigma's corpse, feeling like she was about to cry. Was it because of all the times she had lost, or the friends that she could no longer save? Lisa didn't know the answer.

Oh well.

Lisa started for the three surviving friends of hers to wake them up. Her coat was splattered with blood; she was sure that it would never be clean again. The world was saved, and now Lisa was a murderer. All she cared about at the moment, though, was seeing that Eliza, Yeon and Galleon woke up, safe and sound.


End file.
